Rebellion
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Edward Elric is a state alchemist, a dog of the military. A dark past, and even darker than anyone else knew. When his commanding officer notices the rebellion the teenager has that didn't exist when he was younger, he'll stop at nothing to find the cause. Sort of parental RoyEd. WARNING: This contains the sexual abuse of a minor!
1. Chapter 1

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

"Fullmetal, I sent for you three hours ago!" Roy Mustang, Edward Elric's–or Fullmetal's–superior officer. Mustang had taken it as his duty to protect the teenager that had been placed in the military at the young age of twelve–years old. "Is it so difficult to follow orders?" he asked as a report that was due hours ago was thrown on his desk carelessly.

"I don't follow orders, Mustang, you know that." the blonde said with a glare. Mustang couldn't help but repress the glare that he wanted to return. He just didn't understand the sixteen–year old's actions.

"You used to follow orders," Mustang said calmly as he went through the report without much interest. He was hardly paying attention to the report, he would look over it later when Hawkeye threatened him with a gun. "You followed orders perfectly before you became a dog of the military. You even followed orders for a few weeks after that."

"That's great, you can remember four or five years ago, that's great," Ed rolled his eyes. He leaned on the edge of the couch, his head being supported by his fist, which in turn caused his cheek to become squished, looking much chubbier than usual. His glare had disappeared. "It doesn't matter how well you look at the past, it's not the same."

"Why is it not the same, Edward?" Mustang asked, using the teen's first name. Even when he ever used his first name, the Colonel at least said 'Ed'; the nickname that everyone had grown attached to. This meant he was being serious.

"Because, it's not," Ed frowned. Mustang could see the teen's eyes, and how they darkened a bit as he spoke softly. "I've had different experiences since I was younger."

"Experiences that make you not want to go through with the orders that I, as your superior officer, give out to you?" Mustang raised an eyebrow. He hardly believed this.

"Exactly." Ed said. His voice had grown dark, somewhat angry. He stood suddenly from the couch, and walked out of the room without another word. He didn't want to have a conversation like that.

Great, Roy thought. Now I have to actually read through this report.

Edward arrived to the military issued dorm that he shared with his younger brother after leaving from Mustang's office. He couldn't shake the conversation out of his head, and the thoughts of his past weren't going away. His experiences wouldn't change. He knew that more than anyone.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Ed by a year, asked. His suit of armor was hollow, his voice making a slight echo as he spoke. Alphonse was Ed's entire reasoning of why he decided to join the military in the first place. He needed to restore Alphonse's body and regain his limbs. Though, Edward planned to get Alphonse's body before doing anything with his limbs. "You seem tense."

"You know how those meetings with Mustang go," Ed shrugged as he flopped onto bed. He hadn't even bothered to get undressed or take his shoes off. He was feeling suddenly tired, and if sleep was what his body wanted currently, sleep was what it would get. "Night, Al.." he trailed off, his voice slurring slightly.

"Brother, you're not even undressed." Alphonse scolded. He heard the snore and knew his brother would be impossible to wake now. He was always a heavy sleeper, even when they were younger, and according to their late Mother, even when they were infants. He was quick to remove Ed's shoes, and help him get his coat off. Al stripped Edward down to his boxers and tank top. The younger assumed the leather would become uncomfortable after a while, so made sure they were removed.

As soon as Ed's clothing was removed to where he would be much more comfortable, Alphonse returned to the reading he was doing during the meeting that his older brother and commanding officer were having. He chose to keep busy with notes about the philosophers stone rather than to walk with his brother to the meetings they had only to wait outside of the office with nothing else to do. Besides, Edward could handle himself when it came to those meetings.

"Brother, you're sleeping with your tummy out again," Alphonse scolded the snoring body when he noticed that Ed had risen the tank top to expose his stomach. It was something Al could remember Edward doing from the time they were children, and he quickly moved to cover him back up once more. "You'll catch a cold like that. What am I going to do with you?"

Alphonse returned to his reading and had no other problems until hours later he realized the time. He hadn't even thought about his brother's sleeping schedule and felt terribly guilty. He moved to wake the blonde. "Brother, wake up. It's four o'clock, if you don't wake up you'll never get to sleep tonight!"

Ed jolted awake, succeeding in knocking his head into Al's metal helmet, and letting out a surprised yelp when he did so.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Alphonse asked worriedly. He moved to look at his brother's head closely, and noticed it had already begun to swell because of the force Edward had jumped with. "It's going to bruise." he informed.

"Yeah, I got that," Ed groaned, rubbing at his head gently. He did so until Alphonse told him to stop and moved Edward's hand away from his head. "Jeez, Alphonse, don't wake me up like that next time." he groaned once more.

"I'm sorry, brother, it was an accident.." Alphonse trailed off. He was hunched over slightly in guilt over the incident that had occurred.

"I didn't mean it like that, Al," Ed corrected quickly. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I guess I was having a vivid dream.." he trailed. "What I mean is..be careful..okay?"

"Yes, brother," Alphonse nodded. "Are you hungry? We could go to the cafeteria and get you some dinner, and we could get some ice for your head, too. There's already a bump." the armor suggested.

"I don't know if I'm hungry.." Ed trailed off. He didn't seem to feel so hungry as much as he did nauseous.

"Well, we could go down to the cafeteria and get some ice, and we'll see how you feel when we get there, alright?" Alphonse asked. Edward nodded in agreement.

They walked slowly to the cafeteria. Well, Edward did. Alphonse–wanting to stay close to his brother–trailed slowly alongside him so that they could stay together. Ed wanted to prolong the walk as much as possible. The longer walk, the more time before he would have to eat.

"You go find a place to sit, brother, I'll find you some ice and get you something easy to eat, like soup," Alphonse said. "I'll bring everything to you." he added. Ed nodded in agreement, not in the mood for much talking before finding a seat after the brothers separated.

"That's a shiner you've got there," a voice spoke, seeming in much closer proximity than all the other voices around the teen. It was a familiar voice. He looked up to see the one and only, Maes Hughes. "So, what happened?" he asked, seeming much more worried than anyone else would have, save for Al.

"It was nothing," Ed spoke, though seeming much nicer than he did to Roy during their meeting that morning. "I did it while I was asleep, you know, the automail." he lied smoothly. He had enough time to think of said lie, knowing that Mustang would just taunt it when he went to their next meeting, which conveniently Hawkeye and scheduled for the next morning. Apparently it was one of the best times for him, which Edward didn't believe at all, though knew he would have to go through with it anyway. If not, Hawkeye would find a way to skin him with her gun if she couldn't feel it through the bullet holes she would make.

"Automail, huh? Maybe you should get it looked at," Hughes said as he knelt closer to the boy. "Maybe I should take you to the medic.." he trailed, seeming to be thinking about it intensely.

"No, really, I don't need to go to a medic," Ed said quickly, seeming startled at the thought of having someone look over his body. Even if it _was_ just his head. "I'm fine." he added.

"Are you sure? You could possibly have a concussion." Hughes commented, not wanting the teen to make such a vital mistake of not getting his head checked out when it was injured.

"Really, I'll be fine." Edward assured.

"I'll talk to Alphonse about his opinion, then." Hughes said, as simple as that.

"No!" Ed, suddenly startled to the point of jumping out of his seat at the table in the cafeteria to stop Hughes from telling his younger brother anything about the injury. "I'll go see the damn medic, alright?" he quickly sat back down.

"I'm only looking out for your safety, Edward. If you fell asleep, you may never wake up. I just want to make sure," Hughes said honestly. "I'm only thinking about you." he said. When Alphonse arrived to the table, he gave Edward the soup he had gotten and an ice pack for his head. Hughes explained to Alphonse that he would take Edward to the medic after he was finished eating, to examine his head.

Al thought this was a great idea, and encouraged Hughes to do so. He suggested he go, but Hughes explained that he had it covered, and that he could go to the dorm and rest while Edward was examined. The man promised to give Alphonse any details of what the doctor would say.

Alphonse agreed and did go back to the dorm as he said he would do. Hughes waited with Ed to finish his meal, and decided to hold a conversation with the youngest person in the military.

"You know I mean well," Hughes said with a soft smile. Edward hadn't made eye contact with him in some time, and Hughes wanted to change that, at least before they got to the medic. He took the ice pack that Alphonse had given Edward and placed it on the teen's forehead. He received a sudden jolt from the boy. "Are you alright, Ed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to what could have spooked the boy like that. He had seen dead people, he had watched his Mother die, he had been to hell and back, and placing an ice pack on his head could have startled him so much?

"I'm fine, you just surprised me is all.." Edward trailed off. He looked into the soup bowl Alphonse had given him. He did not want to eat it, he wasn't hungry, but for some reason, Ed wanted to prolong going to the medic. He didn't want to be looked at, even if it was just on the head. Eventually, he scooted the bowl away from him.

"You're finished?" Hughes asked, receiving a nod. "Are you sure? You didn't eat that much." Hughes spoke.

"I'm sure," Edward said harshly. "Let's just go.." he trailed off, seeming much quieter. He stood from the table

"Alright, then." Hughes said. He did note how odd the teen was acting, and fully planned on informing Mustang about it. Until he got that chance, however, all he could do was note down Edward's mannerisms.

Hughes guided the blonde to the medic, and ordered for a doctor to look at his head. Hughes told Edward he would wait right outside. Hughes was going to walk Edward back to his dorm after he was finished being examined. After the doctor was finished, he went to Hughes with the results.

"He has a mild concussion, and will need to be woken every hour. If he seems distressed or in any pain, give him some over the counter medication, though do make sure it does not cause drowsiness." the old doctor explained to Hughes.

"Thanks for this, you're a lifesaver," Hughes smirked. "Where is he now? I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble, he's a handful."

"He's on his way out, I just told him to give you and I a bit of privacy," the doctor explained. "I'm worried about this boy, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." he told.

"People say that a lot, but for his age, he's a good state alchemist." Hughes commented. People always told him and Mustang that they were worried about Edward being in the military so young.

"No, I'm worried about his behavior," the doctor corrected. "He couldn't hold a conversation with me at all, he was nervous even though I was just taking a look at his forehead. His mindset isn't that of a normal sixteen–year old."

"He's not really a _normal_ sixteen–year old," Hughes admitted. "I'll see what I can do." he told the doctor just before Edward walked out of the examination room he was in. The doctor bid farewell, and Hughes took Ed back to his dorm and said his goodbyes as well.

"_You're a pathetic piece of garbage. No one will ever want you. You're nothing." _


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

Edward woke in the middle of the night covered with cold sweat and a sense of shame. His heart was racing, and his blonde hair was matted onto his forehead and the back of his neck. After mentally calming himself, his panting had decreased and his heart had calmed slightly.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse asked. He had a cold hand on the teen's flesh shoulder, and was close to the bed for comfort.

"I'm fine, Al," Edward reassured. He hated having Alphonse see him like this, since it meant that the younger knew that he was distressed. "Just a bad dream.."

"What about this time, brother?" Alphonse asked. He always asked this after Edward admitted to having a nightmare. Edward always seemed to make up some lie, and even though Al could tell it was a lie, he never pried, knowing that Ed always had a good reason for lying to him.

"I don't remember," Ed lied smoothly. He did it all the time, he should at least know how to do it properly. "I guess it wasn't that bad if I didn't even remember it." he let out a false laugh.

"Do you think you could go back to sleep?" Al asked as he looked to the time, knowing Edward would ask.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, as if on cue.

"It's two in the morning," Alphonse told him. "Do you think you could?"

"Maybe.." Ed said, stretching a bit. Stretching after waking up always made his automail joints feel better, since they were stiff from sleeping, as well as his flesh joints.

"I could run you a warm bath if that will make you feel better," Alphonse suggested. "Or maybe I could try to find a place open at this time of night that sells hot cocoa." he added.

"No," Edward said quickly. He had tensed up at the thought of Al leaving him alone, which caused his brother to place his blanket around his shoulders. "I think I can get to sleep.." he trailed.

"Alright, you just lay down and rest yourself," Alphonse told. "I can leave the light on for you if you'd like?" he asked. Ed nodded, and laid back down on the bed. He was exhausted from the nightmare, even just after waking up. He wanted to get to sleep so that morning would come quickly.

The light was left on and Edward slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

Edward woke once more in the morning, though it was around eleven. That's not right, Edward thought. I went to bed pretty early, why am I sleeping so late? Maybe it had something to do with Alphonse waking him up every hour from his mild concussion. He shrugged off the thought and awoke anyway. Alphonse was nowhere to be found.

At this thought, Ed nearly started panicking. Where was his brother? Why did he leave him? Why didn't he wake him up! The blonde jumped out of bed and began looking around the small dorm. Though, there wasn't many places for a seven foot suit of armor to hide.

When Edward was in the process of looking, the door opened revealing Alphonse. The younger carried a small paper bag that looked as if it were filled with something. It wasn't food, since Ed couldn't smell it, but the blonde knew his armored brother would definitely make him do something with it.

"Al! Where were you?" Edward asked quickly. He didn't even care if Alphonse answered the question, all that mattered was that he was here now. The teen quickly latched onto Al's metal arm and seemed like he were trying to fuse himself with the other in order to stay together.

"You weren't waking up, so I went to get some medicine. I thought that your head might hurt today." Alphonse said. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle that looked like it had pills in it.

"My head doesn't hurt too bad," Ed admitted. "Nothing an ice pack can't cure. Thanks, though."

"Alright, brother," Al said, placing the bottle back inside the bag. This proved to be difficult since the other teenager wouldn't release his arm. "Just in case, though, I'll put it in your suitcase," he informed, slowly prying Ed's fingers off of him before he moved to the suitcase. "Don't you have a meeting with the Colonel today?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh crap!" Ed exclaimed. He quickly reached to the floor and grabbed the clothing he was wearing before. Smelling them, and deeming them wearable, he put them back on. He was in the process of putting his boots on when Alphonse sighed.

"Brother, those clothes are dirty. I know you have casual clothes in here, why don't you just wear those?" Alphonse asked.

"Come on, Al, casual clothes in the military?" Ed asked as he placed his watch on his pocket, attached to his belt.

"It's not like you wear a uniform anyway," Alphonse laughed. He looked at the clock for a moment before turning back to his brother. "You're late by three hours. Again." Al sighed. Edward made it out the door just have Alphonse's statement, and the younger knew he was alone to read once more.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Roy, I'm worried about him," Hughes spilled his guts and feelings out to his best friend. "The doctor said that his habits aren't the same for a normal sixteen–year old."

"We all know that Fullmetal is not a normal sixteen–year old, Hughes. I mean, he's been in the military since he was twelve, and has two prosthetic limbs. I doubt you'll find another teenager with the same predicament." Roy said with a sigh. Hughes stood in front of his desk, pacing slightly as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"We all know Ed's not a normal teenager, Roy. But what if his _predicament_ isn't the only reason that he's not a normal teenager," Hughes told. "What if there's something else going on with him?"

"Well, why don't you stick around for his report and take notes on him," Roy smirked. He was only half joking. If something was wrong with the oldest Elric, the raven haired man saw it as his responsibility to take care of it. Or at least to make sure it was taken care of. "He should have been here three hours ago."

Suddenly the door was kicked open by an automail foot from inside a platform boot. The adults looked to see a blonde teenager, who didn't seem all too happy. Mustang also noticed there was a bruise on Edward's forehead, though Hughes had already seen it when he took Ed to the medic, so he didn't question it.

"Fullmetal, late once again I see.." Mustang sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The teen rolled his sun colored eyes.

"A bastard once again I see." Ed smirked, proud of his remark, though quickly found himself sitting down on the sofa in the office, throwing his feet onto the coffee table as if it were a foot rest.

"That's the difference between you and I, Edward," Roy smirked Ed's way, making the teen feel miniscule against it. "I'm an adult, and you're a child."

"Really? I'm sensing you're also an asshole. You left that out," a laugh was brought to the teen's lips before Mustang began to glare him down. At this, Edward stopped their conversation and he leaned his head back on the sofa. "So, what did you want to have a meeting with me about? I thought I already gave you my stupid report."

"You did, Edward, but I've been having a hard time choosing missions for you," Mustang admitted as he shuffled through papers on his desk, lacking interest. "You see, there are no missions for the philosophers stone right now. So, for a while, you're sort of on break."

"Gives Al and I more time to finally get some studying done." Edward shrugged. Less missions meant he didn't have to move around so much. While he never liked to stay in one place for too long, that didn't mean he wanted to constantly travel. Besides, the library was where all the information was at.

"Yes, yes," Mustang said in a bored tone. In truth he wasn't paying as much attention to the teenager as he should have been. Hughes had come to him believing something was wrong with the teen and his behavior, though he didn't have the motivation to actually pay attention to him. "Since your dorm was only rented out for a week and we need them for other soldiers, so why don't you spend your time here in Central with Hughes and his family." Roy gave an opportunity for Hughes to investigate more on Edward's behavior.

"What?!" Edward shouted in disbelief. Hughes caught onto Mustang's idea and definitely took the opportunity gratefully.

"You know, Elysia's been asking about her big brothers lately. Besides, the other soldiers could use the dorm, you have a place to stay with Gracia and I." Hughes smiled brightly. Before Ed had a chance to react, he took the teen by the shoulder and began to drag him by his automail wrist.

* * *

"Little big brother!" Elysia squealed as she caught a glance of her favorite alchemist. She ran toward him and jumped. Luckily Ed caught her, as Elysia hadn't thought of any sort of danger in the matter. He gave a half smile as she nuzzled into him. "Where's bigger brother?" she asked as she realized Alphonse was not in sight.

"He's on his way here, pumpkin," Hughes told her, as Edward had no clue where Alphonse was, and had asked at least twice on the way there, only to have the subject changed. "Uncle Havoc is going to drive him here."

"Yay! Uncle Havoc!" Elysia laughed and squealed. She made her way out of Ed's arms and worked toward her Father. She took Hughes by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving Edward in an awkward alone moment still in the doorway of the house. Gracia was quick to rescue him.

"Edward, it's good to have you here. You remember where the guest room is, right?" when Ed gave her a nod, she smiled. "Good, that's where you and Alphonse will be staying while you're here. Alphonse has all of your things, so you can go upstairs and relax if you'd like."

At hearing this, Edward thanked her and quickly darted for the guest room. He just wanted some time alone, it had been so long since he was able to have that time. Though, he feared being alone. It wasn't as if he were a small child, he just couldn't be alone for very long.

He knew after a few minutes of sitting in the guest room he would come out, longing to be around someone else. It was better when he was around other people. He had less time to think.

Like clockwork, he made it out of the guest room after a few minutes and found Gracia cooking dinner in the kitchen. It _was _late, now that Ed thought about it. The blonde also noticed that Elysia and Hughes were beginning to set the table.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Hughes?" Edward asked as he moved toward the kitchen. Gracia turned her gaze to him and flashed a motherly smile.

"Edward, you don't need to call me Mrs. Hughes. We've known each other for years. Just Gracia, please," Gracia said with a slight laugh. "And, yes, help would be wonderful. Could you mix the mashed potatoes a little bit more?" she asked and he quickly gave a nod.

After Hughes and Elysia got the table set up, Edward and Gracia had finished with the dinner. By the time everything was ready, Alphonse had arrived. They talked for a while before Al put Ed's things away in the guest room. After everyone had dinner, they socialized. Elysia went to bed at nine, and around that time, Edward decided he should go to bed as well. Alphonse said he would join them, and the three children went up to their rooms to sleep.

"Brother, do you want me to ask the Hughes' if we could keep some light on?" Alphonse asked. He knew Edward didn't like being in the dark.

"No," Ed said quickly. He didn't want anyone else but Alphonse to know of this little tidbit of himself. It would be humiliating. "I'll go to sleep without it.." he trailed.

"Alright, brother. Just let me know if you want me to ask." that was the last of what Edward Elric heard from Alphonse that night.

"_You disgust me. You're putrid. All you'll ever be is a worthless dog."_

* * *

**So, one of my best friend's actually titled this for me. She came up with the name Rebellion. I hope everyone will review! :)**

**Next Chapter: May 7th**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

Hughes smiled as the kids went to their rooms for the night. He spent some alone time with his beautiful wife, and when she decided to retire, he went to his study to do some extra work. He hadn't realized he stayed up until midnight until he heard the powerful scream of the teenager three rooms down. He was quick to grab his gun and move to the blonde's bedroom.

"Ed, what's going on?" Hughes asked quickly. He had been in such a rush, he only now realized that everything was fine. Alphonse sat next to Edward's bed, trying to console the teen. Edward was sitting up by now, drenched in sweat, his blonde bangs matted to his forehead.

"Nothing, Hughes.." Edward trailed off. "I'm fine, just a bad dream." he said. Just his luck for the four – year old to have been awoken at the scream and commotion. She had overheard Edward speak of his bad dream, and walked closer, holding his hand to comfort him.

"I'll keep the bad dreams away, little big brother!" she smiled. Did the girl look sleepy? You bet. _Was _she sleepy? Definitely. But she would stay up to keep her little big brother from having nightmares. She would be his dream catcher.

"Thanks, Elysia, but I think I'll be alright," Ed smiled a bit. While he was definitely embarrassed of having a four – year old know about his nightmare, he was flattered that she would come to his rescue like that. "Just go to bed. You'll need your sleep if you want to play tomorrow."

"That's right, Elysia. I'll take you to bed." Alphonse spoke up. He stood from where he was sitting next to Edward and walked the child who looked so much like her Mother to her room. This left Edward and Hughes alone, and the teenager was definitely wary of his presence. Hughes pretended not to notice that Ed was shrinking away from his contact.

"Ed, do you want to talk about it?" Hughes asked as he knelt next to the bed. The teen hadn't been paying attention. He zoned out for a moment.

"Talk about what?" he asked as he forced himself back to reality.

"The nightmare," Hughes spoke. "I know that when Elysia has nightmares, she's less scared if she talks about it."

"I'm not Elysia," Edward spoke quickly. "And I'm not scared. It was just a nightmare. It'll go away." Hughes gave a sigh and nodded, understanding that Ed was embarrassed. He walked out of the room to see Alphonse in the doorway.

"Um...Mr. Hughes?" Alphonse started. Hughes waited for him to continue. "Is it alright if we keep a light on for brother? I think his nightmare may have been caused because he was in the dark. He's scared of the dark.." the younger of the brothers confided in the man.

"I have a nightlight that Elysia used to use when she was younger. She's recently grown out of it, but you can plug it in an outlet in your room," Hughes told, fishing through a closet in the hallway to bring out a pink nightlight. He handed it to the armored teenager. "There you are. You don't need to tell Edward that you told me." Hughes winked, knowing the blonde was already embarrassed enough. Instead of returning to his office, he retired to his bedroom knowing there would probably not be anymore nighttime interruptions.

"Hey, Sheska, you've read psychology books before, right?" Hughes asked. When Edward first told him that Sheska remembered everything she read the man didn't believe him, though after months of working with her, he learned that this ability actually existed. He took plenty of advantage of it.

"Of course I have, why?" the mousy brunette asked, looking up from the piles of work she had to see the Lieutenant Colonel.

"I have a case," Hughes started. He didn't want to mention anything specific on the teenager that he had left with his wife and daughter that morning. "A teenager. A doctor said he's not acting like a normal teenager. Think you could help me out?" he asked.

"Well, what is he acting like? If you had any descriptions, I might know something." she said. This time, she moved away from her paperwork to listen more. If she could help some child, she most certainly would.

"Well, he's been a bit uneasy around adults, and he's a little aggressive. He's also been having nightmares, and is afraid of the dark. Oh, and very protective over siblings." Hughes gave just enough information for her to not figure out it was Ed. Though, knowing her, she may have already figured it out.

"When you say uneasy around adults, is it like a shy uneasy, or is it like..a threatened uneasy?" Sheska asked.

"It's both, but definitely more threatened than shy." Hughes informed. Sheska thought deeply for a moment.

"He may have an Anxiety disorder, which is common in a lot of teenagers. You know, the stress of school and peer pressure," Sheska said. Her eyes then darkened slightly. "Or, he may be having rape trauma syndrome.." she trailed. Hughes immediately stood. "Where are you going?!" Sheska called out.

"Taking a lunch break!" Hughes called back. He couldn't get to Mustang's office fast enough.

"What do you mean 'rape trauma syndrome'?!" Roy shouted as he stood out of his chair at his desk. With this tidbit of information, Hawkeye made her way out of the office. She didn't want to know anything she shouldn't know. And this didn't seem like something she should know.

"I mean, he could possibly have been raped. Think about it, he's almost never here. What if he was out somewhere during some mission and some creep went up and raped him!" Hughes exclaimed. There was a knock on the door of the office.

"Come in." Roy sighed, placing a hand on his head as the door was opened and Sheska walked in.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you weren't talking about some random teenager, were you?" Hughes and Roy glanced at each other for a moment before turning their gazes back to Sheska. "You were talking about Edward, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Sheska, we were.." Hughes trailed off.

"Well, I thought you should know something about the rape trauma syndrome.." she trailed. "I've spoken to Edward for a long while, and he never seemed to have any of the symptoms of someone who had recently been.."

"Raped.." Mustang forced out. Sheska nodded. "You've read about this before, right?"

"Yes.."

"So.." Mustang started, not exactly sure how to phrase the question. "How long ago do you think he may have been.." no one wanted to have to say it again.

"It must have been a long time ago. Years," Sheska admitted.

"And he never told me?!" Roy growled in anger.

"Please, Colonel. Edward would have never told anyone. I'm sure Alphonse doesn't even know about this," Sheska told. "If he doesn't tell someone, though..it may haunt him forever."

"I can talk to him." Mustang said instantly.

"He needs someone gentle. Someone who fits the criteria of a person who wouldn't repeat his offender's actions. Maybe a woman," Sheska commented. "Someone like Mrs. Hughes." she added.

"That's a great idea! I'll see what I can do." Hughes told. The others nodded and everyone returned to work. Though, none of them stopped thinking about Edward and the anxiety he must have gone through all these years.

If he really was raped, he was probably going through hell in his head.

_"No one else will ever want you. You're lucky that I continue to stay with you." _

* * *

**So, that was pretty short, but all of them seem to be. I was going to add more to this, but I was pretty busy this week. I'm going to skip the next Tuesday to give some more time to make it better. I hope that everyone reviews, and I hope this is worthy. **

**Next Update: May 21st. **


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

"Hey, Sheska, can I ask you something?" Hughes asked as he went through paperwork until the remainder of the day was over and he could ask Gracia to talk to Edward. He hadn't stopped thinking of the conclusion they came to, and couldn't help but think of the trust he would lose in Edward if he was wrong. He had to be right. For Ed's sake.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, looking up from the papers that she was working on to make eye contact with Hughes. She hadn't stopped thinking about it either, and was positive that Hughes and Mustang hadn't either. They all couldn't think about how this could have happened, when it could have happened, or why it could have happened.

"How did you come to the conclusion of Ed having rape trauma syndrome?" Hughes asked. "I mean...isn't it a wild shot in the dark?"

"I know what you're thinking.." Sheska sighed. "I'm worried about being wrong too, and there's a huge chance we could be. I mean, I just read it in a book once. That's what I remember. He could just have an Anxiety disorder, which is more common."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Hughes asked. "If we're wrong, he'll lose his entire trust in us. And if we lose his trust.." he didn't even want to think of that.

"I know, I know," Sheska sighed. "Maybe the library would have books about it." she suggested.

"Books about how to confront a teenager about a sexual assault that could have happened at any time by any person around him?" Hughes asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't think that the library could have a book about such a thing, and if it did, what would others think when they saw him checking it out?

"I might have some books at home about it. You can stop by the library and look to see what selection they may have, and I'll see if I have any at my house," Sheksa spoke to the man. It was odd for everyone to be talked about this. "Sir? Do you really think Edward was.." she trailed off.

"Well, I'm not sure..It's possible, and he's been displaying signs..It's a pretty quick assumption, and I'm not taking it very lightly. Edward could be hurt, or could have been hurt. I just don't know how or who this could have happened with." Hughes sighed in frustration.

"Is there anyone they lived with in the dorms, or before that?" Sheska asked. Hughes thought back throughout all of the years. The boys were always traveling, someone could have done something to Ed then, or even when they were around Central, they were in dorms and hotels. There was nothing that Hughes could manage to keep rock solid. Unless he thought back very far.

"He usually stays with me or in the dorms, and Ed never really leaves the dorm since he's always researching or eating in the cafeteria, there's no way he would have known anyone well enough for someone to do something like this." Hughes sighed.

"Well, Edward doesn't have to know someone well enough for them to do it." Sheska pointed out. Hughes nodded in agreement. Now if he could only find a way to shed some light to this without mentioning any knowledge to Edward. If he was wrong, he could destroy the trust that Ed held with him. And he couldn't risk it.

"That's true," Hughes sighed. "This is getting frustrating." Sheska placed a soft comforting hand on Hughes' shoulder. Normally she wouldn't dare get this close to him, but it was obvious he needed the comfort.

"We don't even know if there's anything like that going on. Just look into the Anxiety disorder, maybe take him to the doctor to get checked out. I'll look into the Rape Trauma Syndrome by myself, or even with the Colonel." Sheska promised.

"Alright, if you think you got that covered.." Hughes shrugged. Sheska nodded before the two went on for their research, ignoring most of the work they needed to get done for their actual day jobs. Edward was more important.

* * *

The phone rang in the Hughes house in the middle of the afternoon. Gracia had been baking cookies with Elysia since Edward was still in bed. He had a rough night, and didn't get much sleep. By the time the phone rang, Edward had just woken, and had walked into the bathroom.

"Elysia, why don't you go see if Alphonse is in his room? Make sure to knock first, though, okay?" Gracia suggested. Elysia gave a quick nod, always wanting to play with her big brothers. She ran off happily, though did not ignore her Mother's warning of knocking the door. She walked over to the phone and picked it up off the hook. "Hello?"

"_Gracia, it's me," _Maes' voice was heard on the other side of the line. Before Gracia got to speak again, Hughes spoke. _"I need you to look out for Ed. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, I need you to write down what he did."_

"Is something the matter with Edward?" Gracia asked, speaking in a hushed tone as not for any little ears to overhear her. If there was something wrong with the teenager that she thought as a son, she would do anything to help.

"_I'll have to give you the details when I get home. I'll tell you everything tonight, I promise. I won't be able to make it home for lunch, though, I'm sorry." _Hughes gave her the gist of an explanation.

"It's alright," Gracia smiled. She knew that her husband tried to make it home for lunch any time he could, though if something was wrong with Edward there was no doubt that he was researching into it. "What do you mean by out of the ordinary, though?" she asked.

"_If he shies away from anyone, or if he does something that a normal teenager wouldn't do." _Maes told his wife.

"Maes, he's not a normal teenager, how would I know what's normal and what's not normal for him?" Gracia pressed. She had seen Edward grow from an eleven–year old boy to a sixteen–year old teenager, and she never saw anything different in any behavioral patterns.

"_You'll know, I know you will. I love you." _Maes said on the other line.

"I love you too." Gracia said softly, and their conversation was brought to an end as Maes hung up on the other line. Gracia sighed. He said that she would just know, and that was something she intended to live up to.

When Edward came out of the bathroom, or at least when Gracia had noticed, she saw that Edward wasn't wearing all of his layered clothing, though was just wearing his black wife beater and the leather pants that he usually wore. The teen had apparently abandoned his platform boots in his bedroom, where Alphonse had no doubt have put them away neatly in the closet of the guest room they were staying in.

Edward's hair was a bit damp, most likely having taken a shower, and it was in a ponytail instead of its usually braid. He was being dragged around by Elysia, though didn't show any remorse about it. He loved playing with the little girl he shared a birthday with, and Alphonse did as well.

"Little big brother, let's make cookies with Mommy!" Elysia exclaimed in the pure happiness that only a four–year old could display genuinely. She dragged him by the hand to the kitchen where Gracia stood near the phone, having put it on the hook when she was finished with her conversation.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you want to help with the cookies?" Gracia asked with a smile. Ed seemed a bit uncomfortable, though no one couldn't be whenever they were presented with hospitality in a way that they hadn't been presented before.

"Sure, if I don't get in your way or anything.." he trailed off. The blonde reached a hand back to twirl his hair that was held up in a ponytail nervously. Gracia did make a mental note on how Edward was around adults, though usually he was fine around her. Even this, this was usual. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's no trouble at all, Ed. Besides, I'm sure Elysia would love to have you help with the cookies," Gracia smiled, and Elysia gave a quick nod, shouting a 'yep!'. Gracia scolded her gently on shouting before they moved to make cookies. Elysia did quickly grow bored of this, and moved on to play with Alphonse, though Edward stayed to make cookies. "Edward, may I ask you a question?" Gracia asked quietly.

"Uh, sure..?" Edward said, though it sounded more as if it were a question than anything else. He waited patiently for the question that was on the tip of Gracia's lips. Why would Maes be worried? What could have possibly happened that he would want her to look for signs of something? Though, she never asked that. Instead, she asked of something else. Something she knew would be of some sort of use to her husband.

"Could you tell me about where you've been to?" Gracia asked. "The places you've been on your travels?" this was something that was subtle, yet informative. Gracia Hughes was a smart woman, and she knew some of the things that her husband would need if he was investigating Edward. After all, no one really had any records on the places that the Elric brothers had been to before.

"Oh, well, there's not much to tell. I mean, sometimes we camp out if we're traveling by foot and don't get to our destination by dark, but mostly we travel by train, so we tend to stay in inns." Ed admitted.

"What about before that? When you first came to Central, didn't you live with someone?" Gracia asked the teenager. She might as well get the information while the subject is still out in the open and not suspicious. She never knew if Hughes might need to information later on.

"Oh, yeah, I lived with..Shou Tucker..You know, the Sewing Life Alchemist.." Edward trailed.

"_You will never be able to escape me."_

* * *

**Still kind of short, and I've been focusing a lot on this. I might even put 'Just a Dream'-an Ao No Exorcist fanfiction I've been working on for quite some time-on hiatus to get some more of this done. Anyway, I apologize to everyone that did not like the extra week I gave myself, but I didn't even finish this chapter until the seventeenth, so it was a good thing I did. Please review, and let me know what you think. There may be spelling errors, so please do let me know if you find any, and grammar errors as well ^_^ Thank you, and have a great day! **

**Next Update: May 28th. (Not giving myself an extra week, though the chapter my be pretty short again). **


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

"_Oh, yeah, I lived with..Shou Tucker..You know, the Sewing Life Alchemist.." Edward trailed. _

"_You will never be able to escape me."_

Roy had gone to Hughes' office as fast as he could. He went through files, tried to find anything he could on where Edward had stayed and how long he ever stayed. He finally got the paperwork, which contained Ed's history of the money he spent using his pocket watch, which he used many times to gain access to inns wherever he needed to be. When he finally reached the office, he noticed Hughes was also trying to get records on wherever Edward had been.

"Did you find anything?" Hughes asked once he noticed his friend in the office. Hughes hadn't found anything yet, not being able to get a hold on the documents he needed unless he opened a case about it, or he were Ed's commanding officer. Luckily, Mustang was his commanding officer.

"I've got a list of where he's used his pocket watch at, which includes any hotels, and I got personal information, but that's about it," Roy sighed. "I feel like this is going to get even worse than it is, Hughes."

"I know, but we'll figure out everything soon." Hughes told his friend. Roy handed over the documents and the investigator quickly looked through them with the experience of someone who worked in the investigations department like he did.

"Did you find anything?" Roy asked after he watched Hughes sweep over the documents. Hughes placed the documents down on his desk and continued to look through them.

"Looks like he's never stayed long enough at a place to know anyone, including for anyone to hurt him," Hughes commented. His gaze turned to a different folder that Roy kept in his grasp. "Let me see that." he requested and the folder was quickly passed over.

"It's just some personal information. Starts from the time Fullmetal was born, medical records, and everything about his state certification." Roy informed. Hughes nodded as he continued to look through the heavily contained folder.

"His medical records say he was born a preemie when his Mom–Trisha Elric–was only five months pregnant," Hughes noted. **(Yes, this is possible, by the way. My cousin gave birth to her first daughter when she was around five months pregnant, and her daughter is a happy healthy little girl now.)** "Normal illnesses like the flu and colds up until he was seven–years old. Lost two limbs when he was ten, Automail shortly after. Rehabilitation until he was eleven, lived with the Sewing Life Alchemist, given the state name of Fullmetal the month after he turned twelve." he read through.

"Wait, hold on, what was that last part?" Roy asked quickly.

"Given the state name of Fullmetal the month after he turned twelve?" Hughes read through once more, though sounding more like a question.

"No, before that." the other said hastily. It didn't help Hughes' uneasy feeling.

"Lived with the Sewing Life Alchemist?" Hughes read through. It took him a minute for the information to process in his head before his eyes widened. "I think we might have something here."

"Read through more of the medical files from the time he was ten-years old to when he was thirteen." Roy ordered. That was around the time that Ed was living with Shou Tucker until the man died.

Hughes nodded, flipping through pages until he got to more of the medical information and records. He skimmed through them in his head before reading out loud to his friend.

"Well, after he got his Automail and had his rehabilitation, it says he visited the hospital when he was still studying for the exam for pain in his wrist. His arm was sprained. He had a splint on that covered his hand to the crease of his elbow." Hughes read a part aloud.

"I remember that, I saw him messing with it in the cafeteria before Alphonse made him quit." Roy commented as he thought about the time he should have noticed something out of the ordinary. What kind of eleven year old would sprain his arm when all he did was sit in a library and study? There could have been something else he never noticed as well.

"_Brother, stop messing with it." Roy overheard Alphonse speak as he stopped the blonde from removing the splint entirely. It was obvious that the child was fed up with it. _

"_It's stupid, Al. My arm is fine, I don't need it." Edward retorted as he continued to fuss with the splint, and he almost succeeded before Alphonse lifted the Automail arm and raised it away from the flesh one. _

"_Brother, you woke up next to tears, don't tell me that it's fine," Al told his brother. The way that the younger sounded, it almost seemed as if he were glaring at his brother, daring him to disobey. Edward must have noticed this as well. "Stop." he ordered. Ed nodded and his arm was released. _

That next day Edward had walked in with a red swollen cheek. Apparently it was painful, since Al had bumped it with his gauntlet and the child winced. If only Roy had noticed it at the time. If only he had known what could have been going on behind closed doors. Edward had just said he had fallen while trying to get a book from the shelf in Tucker's house, and that he had hit his cheek on the shelf.

"Apparently the sprain had already been a day old by the time Ed was taken to the hospital, but it was chalked up as him just being stubborn and trying to hide it from Alphonse." Hughes commented.

"Keep reading." Roy demanded. He wanted this finished with, and he wasn't sure that he could keep listening to the records without getting so angry that he would march into the Hughes house and order Edward to tell him everything that had happened. But he was trying hard enough, the quicker they were finished reading, the better.

"About a week after that he went to the hospital with a fever that wouldn't break. Doctors said it was rat poison that he must have accidentally ingested. He needed his stomach pumped," Hughes read on. "After that he went to the hospital again with a burn mark on on his thigh that had become infected. During his checkup right after his certification, the doctor discovered bruises and cuts on his thighs, hidden away from sight. They ignored it since he was a state Alchemist. Tell me, Roy, how did you not go through his file when he was put under your command?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know, Hughes, I wasn't thinking," Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair in a moment of frustration. "I wish I had. I was stupid, and I ignored any sign that Fullmetal ever gave me."

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault." Hughes promised, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So, you think it was Tucker?" Roy asked. "If Fullmetal was being abused at all?"

"I think we have some evidence that suggests that Tucker was abusing Ed if he was being abused at all," Hughes replied. "Now we just need to subtly as him if he was."

"That's not going to be easy." Roy commented.

"Not at all."

The two made their way to Hughes' house quickly. They wanted to take Edward and ask him what the hell was going on. Not in such a way, of course, but something along those terms. They were going to have Gracia talk to him quickly.

When they got into the house, they saw Gracia was in the kitchen with Edward making cookies. They seemed like they were having a good time, and it was the first time Mustang had ever seen Edward genuinely happy.

"Maes, I thought you weren't coming home for lunch today," Gracia blinked in confusion as she realized that her husband and his best friend were there. "It's good to see you, Roy."

"It's good to see you too, Gracia," Roy smiled a bit. He liked visiting the Hughes family. They were the perfect example of a loving stable family. Maybe Hughes was a little _too _loving. "We need to move this along with Fullmetal now, though."

"What's going on?" Ed asked at the mentioning of his name.

"Come with me, Edward," Gracia said softly. She took the sheet of unbaked cookies and placed them in the oven, setting a small timer that sat on the counter before leading Edward to the guest room that he had been staying in. "I need to talk to you about some things." she spoke noticing that Alphonse was in Elysia's room playing.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Ed asked quickly. He sat on the bed, and Gracia sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, did something happen when you were younger?" Hughes and Roy walked into the room as Gracia asked this. They hadn't told her any of the information they found, so they would need to step in eventually. Besides, they were still worried as hell that they would be emotionally scarring the kid if they were wrong. They most certainly didn't forget the chance of being wrong they had, and what they consequences would be if they were.

"What do you mean by that?" the teenager replied. It was clear to the adults that he was becoming uneasy, tense, and defensive. Of course someone who was abused in any type of way wouldn't want to admit to it.

"We don't mean anything bad by it, Ed," Hughes stepped in softly. "We're only trying to help you."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Edward exclaimed. He couldn't make heads or tails to what they were suggesting, though he had a good idea of what they were talking about. And he didn't like it.

"Edward, when you were a child you had multiple injuries while living in the Tucker estate. The injuries stopped once you left his home, and that only leads us to believe-" Hughes was cut off by an angry teenager.

"You think he was hurting me?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Edward, the way that the injuries were brought on, and how they were left for days without being treated only leads us to believe that he had been," Mustang spoke to the kid, using Ed's birth name instead of his state name for once. "We just want to know what happened so we can help you."

"Why would it matter? It's over now." the teenager said stubbornly.

"Does that mean that he was in fact hurting you?" Gracia asked gently, in a way that only a Mother could.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Ed." Hughes spoke up this time.

"He's dead. There's nothing that can be done about it now." the golden orbs that were looking to the adults now swept over the teenager's lap, as if he were afraid to face them in some way.

"We can help you, Edward. You just need to tell us what happened." Roy said. He came closer to the blonde and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. While the teenager did jump at first, he started to slowly relax as Gracia was still sitting next to him.

"Well..it started when I had lived there for a month.."

_"Worthless, pathetic, someone should have killed you a long time ago."_

* * *

**This actually turned out much longer than I thought, and I'm a bit proud of this chapter. While it's still only four pages long, it's still pretty good for such the short time I gave myself to complete it. Actually I started it as soon as I finished the last chapter. Anyway, please leave me a review. I try to respond to everyone's reviews if you're not anonymous and if you do not have private messaging turned off. **

**Next Update: June 4th**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

"_Well..it started when I had lived there for a month.."_

"_Worthless, pathetic, someone should have killed you a long time ago."_

Edward was young, just an eleven–year old boy. He was eleven–years old, and had already committed the ultimate taboo. Human transmutation. He was young, and didn't know any better. It wasn't as if he deserved punishment by it. He already got his punishment. Losing his left leg and his brother's entire body. He had sacrificed himself to save his brother, and with the price of his right arm, he managed to bind his soul to a suit of armor.

Edward Elric vowed to get his brother back to his normal body by becoming a State Alchemist and doing immense amounts of research in order to find a way to restore him. His primary goal at the time was to at least pass the test, but after that, he would be after the Philosophers stone.

Edward was currently residing with Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist when the worst secret of his life came true. A nightmare that Mother's only wished didn't come true, and when they did, they had no idea of what was going on. No one knew what was happening to Edward, either. Mostly because he didn't have his Mother to protect him.

"Edward, come here." Tucker spoke as he stood in the library. Ed had cooped himself up in there all weekend, trying to soak up any information he could like a sponge. And so far it was working. He made his way over to the blonde man as quickly as he could. After all, he was staying in the man's house, why shouldn't he come to him as soon as he calls? Ed trusted him.

"What is it, Mr. Tucker?" Edward asked as he approached the man. For a moment, Ed thought he did something wrong. That he had read a book he wasn't supposed to or hadn't been making enough progress with his work. He had been studying as hard as he could.

"Edward, you want to become a State Alchemist, yes?" Tucker asked. The young blonde quickly gave a nod, answering the adult with respect. This man had taken him into his home, fed him, allowed him to use the library, and most of all, gave him respect. Edward returned the respect as well. "Well, I think I could help you."

"Really?" Edward asked. No one had offered him help before, save for Al. Though, Alphonse was currently out with Nina since she had been wanting to go to the park. Alphonse, being much more child friendly, had offered to take her to the park that was a couple of blocks over, and Tucker allowed them to do so. If Ed had known why Tucker allowed them to go, he never would have let them go either.

"Yes, Edward, just come with me." Tucker said. He guided Edward through the large house until they went to the basement. It was a large basement, pitch black except for a small puddle of light that Tucker never allowed the kids to go into. There was a reason for this. And if Ed knew the reason he wouldn't have gone with Tucker in the first place.

"Um, Mr. Tucker, what are we doing?" Edward asked. He seemed uncomfortable, though this was natural. He should have listened to that gut that gave him the odd feeling when he first walked in.

"Well, Edward, you said that you wanted to become a State Alchemist. I am going to teach you how to obey your orders like you're supposed to," Tucker said, his kind smile that Ed was so used to seeing gone, and now was replaced by an evil sinister smile that all Mother's cringed at when it looked at their children on the playground. "Stand over there." Tucker ordered, pointing to a small area of light in the basement.

Edward didn't know what else to do. If he obeyed, something terrible could happen. But if he disobeyed, something worse could happen. He stood in confusion for a long moment before he felt a stabbing pain on his head. He had been hit with something hard, and apparently hard enough to make him bleed a bit.

"I said to stand over there, you worthless piece of shit!" Tucker shouted, knocking Edward down to the ground in the process. He kicked him in the stomach before taking a hold of the child's blonde braid and dragging the body to where he had told him to stand. A trickle of blood had come from the younger one's mouth, and Tucker dabbed his fingers on it before bringing it to his nose. He inhaled the scent of the blood before licking it off with his tongue. He enjoyed the coppery taste of the boy's blood. "Stand." he ordered.

When the child hesitated, Tucker kicked him in the stomach again. He was satisfied that something had either broken or hurt like hell. Edward should have listened to him. He deserved it. Those were the thoughts going through the man's head. Ed then forced himself to stand in the spot that he had been dragged to.

"Good boy," Tucker grinned. He had something special in store. He took a hold of Edward's flesh arm and twisted it in ways that a normal person couldn't do without feeling immense pain. When Edward started to scream, Tucker placed a hand over his mouth. "I will gag you," he threatened. That was the moment that Ed bit Tucker's hand to the point of bleeding. "Dammit!" the man shouted. He let go of Edward, pushing him to the ground.

Ed scrambled to get away. He didn't get very far before his braid was pulled and he was once again on the ground. Then there was the sound of people above them.

"Brother! Mr. Tucker! We're back!" Alphonse called through the house. He had obviously checked the library and there was no sign of Ed there, and Nina was most likely looking for Tucker in his room or the usual places he spent time in.

"Dammit," Tucker swore under his breath. He let go of Edward quickly. "Stand up and stop holding your arm like that. We didn't do anything in here, understood?" he waited for a long minute before Edward carefully nodded. It was heaven in Tucker's eyes to see this boy so submissive. He was shocked it hadn't taken much longer for Ed to get this way. Though, Edward always hated showing weakness, so it must have been that kicking in.

Edward walked out of the room, dropping his arm that he was holding protectively. It even hurt for his metal arm to touch it. He would have to work hard to hide it. He fixed his hair with his metal arm, wincing as a few strands of hair got caught in the Automail, but he didn't say anything about it. He reached Alphonse rather quickly and noticed Nina was with him.

"Brother! Where were you?" Alphonse asked. He had obviously looked for Edward as soon as he got back.

"Sorry, Al. Mr. Tucker said that he could help me with some of the work I've been doing, so I went with him to learn a few things. It's nothing we don't already know," Edward fibbed mostly. It was true, Tucker did say that he could help him with becoming a State Alchemist. Just not beating him in the process. "I'm feeling kind of tired, so I'm gonna knock out."

"Before dinner?" Alphonse was confused. It wasn't like Edward to skip a meal. Ed was always very eager to eat, and had a stomach that people had nicknamed a 'bottomless pit'. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick, I'm fine," Edward said in only half honesty. He wasn't sick, though he wasn't fine either. His arm was in pain–that he refused to show on his face–and he was emotionally going crazy. He couldn't even understand how Tucker–a man who took care of him and that he trusted–could do something like this to him. "I'm going to bed." and there was not another word from the blonde that night.

Edward could reason this in his head. Tucker was probably just stressed. It wouldn't happen again. His assessment was soon, he probably just needed to vent off a little anger, and Ed was right there. At that moment he decided that if Tucker needed to vent this anger, he would allow him. If he wasn't there for him to vent off that anger, he could go after Nina. This man had taken him in, so if he needed to beat Edward a little, he would allow it.

Ed woke in the middle of the night to find that Alphonse wasn't in the room. He was probably in the library studying, Edward thought to himself. Since Al didn't need to sleep, it a good idea to take the time he had free to study. He sat up in bed and looked around the room before noticing a shadowy figure in the darkest area of the room.

"Al? I thought you were in the library." Ed said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Since he had gone to bed so early, he had woken up during the night, which only made sense.

"Guess again." a voice that wasn't Alphonse's spoke in the darkness. Al's voice was childlike and had a hallow ring to it. This was the voice of a grown man. A grown man that seemed too happy about something.

"Mr. Tucker?" he asked the darkness.

"Bingo," Ed could just hear a smirk in the voice. Tucker stepped out of the darkness. When Edward didn't fight or try to call out for Alphonse, the man was pleased. "Aw, were you waiting for me?" he asked. There was no answer from the kid. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." Tucker ordered as he took hold of the boy's flesh arm, in which the blonde winced, though ground his teeth as not to disrupt the silence of the house.

"No, I was not waiting for you." Edward answered in a pained voice. He tried to hide it, though it was no use. Tucker knew how much he was hurting. Ed knew he was most likely in for a world of hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about our trip in the basement," Tucker said. The silence from Edward cued Tucker to move on. "Tomorrow I want you to come to the basement again. I've arranged a play date for Nina, and I'm going to ask Alphonse to take her. After he leaves, you go there and stand in the same spot that you stood in yesterday. Understood?" a nod came from the blonde and Tucker smiled. He laid Edward back in the bed and made sure to tuck him in tight. He then spoke a sentence in a tone that a Father would say to their children when saying 'sweet dreams'.

"You're a pathetic piece of garbage. No one will ever want you. You're nothing."

* * *

**I bit short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think I could have drawn this out much longer as well, but it's done now :) I'm lazy and a procrastinator. **

**You'll notice that the ending sentences that are normally in Italics will be repeated throughout the story as the flashbacks continue on. Please read and give me a review to tell me what you think! I'll be replying to the anonymous questions at the end of every chapter so that those nice people aren't left out of my replied. Just make sure to write a name that I can call you by and if you ask a question before I post the next chapter I'll make sure to include you! :)**

**I am so sorry about being late on the update! I meant to post yesterday, but I really had no clue what the date was. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Next Update: June 11th**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

"_Well..it started when I had lived there for a month.."_

"_Worthless, pathetic, someone should have killed you a long time ago."_

_Edward was young, just an eleven – year old boy. He was eleven – years old, and had already committed the ultimate taboo. _

_Edward was currently residing with Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist when the worst secret of his life came true. _

_Ed trusted him. _

"_Edward, you want to become a State Alchemist, yes?" Tucker asked. "Well, I think I could help you." _

_If Ed had known why Tucker allowed them to go, he never would have let them go either. _

_He should have listened to that gut that gave him the odd feeling when he first walked in. _

"_Good boy," Tucker grinned. He had something special in store. He took a hold of Edward's flesh arm and twisted it in ways that a normal person couldn't do without feeling immense pain. _

"_You're a pathetic piece of garbage. No one will ever want you. You're nothing."_

* * *

"Brother, wake up, it's morning," Alphonse shook Edward lightly. He grabbed the flesh on Ed's arm and the boy instantly jerked awake, jumping in bed and clutching his arm protectively. Alphonse knew that he didn't know his own strength yet, but he knew enough that he hadn't been able to hurt his brother _that _badly. His brother's eyes were watery and everything! "What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing," Edward spoke defensively. He didn't know why he had felt the need to defend the wound that Tucker had given him. He should have kicked his ass! He could take the man. The man that was...so much bigger than he was...and stronger...and an adult..and his only chance of becoming a State Alchemist...If this is what it took to become one..Edward would do it. "Just slept on it wrong."

"Let me see it," Alphonse said, but did not wait for Edward's permission, since he knew it would never coming. He took the hand in his and noticed Ed's immediate wince. "Brother! I think it might be sprained. Let's go."

"Go where?" piped up the blonde.

"To the hospital, duh," Alphonse spoke to the older. "We need to get your arm checked out," he said. The armored boy grabbed Ed's leather pants and jacket, handing them over in a way of demanding them to be put on. "Do you need help getting dressed?" Al asked.

"No, Al, I do not need help," Ed told with a pout. He didn't even want to go to the hospital, though he did worry about his arm as well. He could deal with pain, though, he had done it before and he could do it now. Though, it was still worrisome. He couldn't fight with a hurt arm.

"I'm afraid it's sprained," an old doctor spoke as he looked at the x–rays that had been taken. **{I don't know if x–rays were around in the time era that Amestris has going on, but for the sake of this, we'll just say it does.}** "He should wear a splint for the next three weeks, and try to refrain from using it as much as possible." the doctor spoke, and even though he was watching Edward, he was obviously speaking to Alphonse.

"Thank you, Dr. Mcgakric, I'm just glad that I didn't let brother talk me out of taking him here," Alphonse said, and would have a kind smile that Trisha had passed on to him if he had the ability to smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't use his arm."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," Ed frowned. He just wanted to get out of there. A nurse begun to splint his arm that covered his hand up to the crease of his elbow, leaving his fingers and the rest of his arm after his elbow room to breathe. Edward was secretly glad that he hadn't talked Alphonse out of taking him to the hospital either, but it still didn't take his thoughts of what Tucker had planned to do to him in the basement out of his head either. "I need to study."

"Just a minute, brother," Alphonse laughed a little at Edward's impatient trait. Edward would hurt himself by doing stupid and was too impatient to get treated for it**–**a typical Elric. "After she finishes up, we'll go." Al said, gesturing to the nurse that was just about finished with Ed's splint.

"He can take any drugstore medication for pain that he might experience," the nurse spoke with the false kindness that all nurses had. "You two have a great day, and take it easy on that arm." she said. Ed only nodded quietly before standing from the chair he had been sitting in and walking out of the hospital with his brother.

Edward had convinced Alphonse to go to the cafeteria in Central headquarters by complaining of hunger. He actually wasn't too hungry, he just didn't want to face Tucker. Especially knowing that he would probably get hurt from getting his arm treated.

The entire time Ed kept trying to get up the courage to tell Alphonse. To tell him what Tucker had done to him, and how he had really sprained his arm. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell. For some reason, though, he just couldn't. He didn't understand it, and apparently thinking too much about it had caused him to start fiddling with the splint.

"Brother, stop messing with it." Alphonse spoke to his brother as he stopped the blonde from removing the splint entirely. It was obvious that the child was fed up with it. Ed didn't want the splint on anyway.

"It's stupid, Al. My arm is fine, I don't need it." Edward retorted as he continued to fuss with the splint, wanting it completely off of his skin by now, and he almost succeeded before Alphonse lifted the Automail arm and raised it away from the flesh one.

"Brother, you woke up next to tears, don't tell me that it's fine," Al told his brother. Even though Alphonse could not show facial expressions, Ed knew he was glaring at him, daring him to disobey. "Stop." he ordered. Ed nodded and his arm was released. They returned to the Tucker residence shortly after.

* * *

"How was your trip, Edward?" Tucker asked as soon as the two boys walked through the front door. He held Nina, who was excited to see her big brothers. She nearly jumped out of his arms before he could set her down, but the Father caught her just in time. He placed her down where she tackled Edward, grabbing him by the injured arm. He winced noticeably.

"Be careful, Nina," Alphonse chided Nina gently, almost like a parent would, though Alphonse wasn't much older than her, he was just ten–years old. He had always been sensitive to feelings, just like Trisha was before her death. "Ed's arm got hurt, and so he needs to rest it. Alright?" Al spoke to the little girl like anyone would during an explanation to a child.

"Yes, big brother!" Nina exclaimed with a smile. She understood as well as a child could that Edward couldn't have her grabbing on his arm. Instead she moved herself to hang on Alphonse's loin cloth.

"Alphonse, why don't you take Nina to play in the courtyard for a moment. I want to see Edward's arm for myself." Tucker suggested. Ed only knew that this could turn out just as bad as yesterday.

"I'm fine, really." Ed protested. He shielded his arm from view of the older man and backed away a bit before being stopped by Alphonse.

"Brother, he just wants to see your arm. It won't be any different than it was with the doctor." Alphonse reasoned.

_Yes, Al, it will be. It will be worse, _Edward spoke to his brother in his head in hopes that maybe they had become telepathic with each other. Though, it was to no avail. Alphonse couldn't hear his thoughts. Though, in that one moment, he wished that he could.

"Come on, Nina, let's go play with Alexander in the court yard." Alphonse spoke to Nina once more.

"Yeah!" Nina exclaimed in happiness. "Alexander, let's go!" she shouted in happiness only a child could hold. She took Alphonse by the hand and walked with him as Alexander ran behind them barking as if telling them to hurry up.

"Edward," Tucker gained that sinister smile that always made Ed's stomach churn and a chill run down his spine. "Come with me to the basement. After we have our little chat about your arm I'll have Alphonse take Nina to her play date."

"Yes, sir." Edward piped up, walking submissively to the basement with Tucker hot on his tail. If there was one thing he had learned in that small lesson the man had given him the night prior, it was to listen and submit, otherwise he could end up with more than a sprained arm.

"You're being such a good boy. Now, to your spot," Tucker ordered. Edward didn't hesitate to do as the Father said. He wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible, and assumed that if he obeyed quicker, it would be over sooner. "Good. Sit." Edward did as told quickly, sitting on the ground.

The man smirked, though Ed didn't dare move. He noticed there was a chair near the spot he was standing where there wasn't one before. Even if Edward would have wondered if it was for him to sit in, though quickly dismissed the thought. If it was, Tucker surely would have told him to sit in the chair.

"I see you ended up going to the hospital for your arm," Tucker noted as he kept his sky blue eyes on the plain splint that remained on Edward's arm from after the hospital trip. "I suppose I'll have to be gentler with you from now on." he spoke more to himself than to Edward.

"Why should I even be here?" Ed asked suddenly. Tucker immediately kicked him in the stomach, which knocked the rest of his body that wasn't already on the ground further toward it.

"You speak only when told to!" Tucker exclaimed. He then realized he needed to be quiet, otherwise Alphonse and Nina would hear him. He immediately began to calm himself as to not alert the others.

"I can tell Alphonse what you're doing, you sick bastard," Edward coughed, blood spilling from his lips as a result of being kicked so hard. "I can tell Alphonse and the Colonel."

"But you won't," Tucker smirked. "You won't tell anyone. If you do, I'll just have to spill the little secret of Alphonse only being a soul attached to armor."

There was silence.

"How...How did you know about that..?" Edward asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room for a good minute.

"Please, Edward, any skilled Alchemist could put it together. Your missing limbs, his armor. It was an easy deduction," Tucker said simply. "I'm sure that others already assume the truth, all they would need is a little nudge from me. Do you know what will happen then?"

Silence continued from the boy.

"Shy? Don't worry, I'll keep going," Tucker grinned. He was enjoying this part. Torturing the boy with something so easy, it was amazing, and the man felt a pleasurable tingle run down his back. "Your brother will be hauled off to a research facility where they will poke and prod at him for the rest of his days. And you, well, you'll go to prison, or possibly be given the death sentence."

"You'll be given the death sentence, you bastard." Ed spat at the man with a glare that was about as threatening as a child throwing a tantrum. Tucker was not scared. He could easily overpower the boy.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Tucker chuckled softly. "If you're not careful, I'll have to wash your mouth out with something," Shou Tucker was having the time of his life with this one boy. This one boy who he would ruin forever. "Remember, you and your brother's fate is all under my control."

"You're a monster." Edward spoke to the man, though his gaze had moved from Tucker. He couldn't look him in the eyes right now.

"I'm merely trying to train you properly for the military," Tucker smirked. "But you can call it whatever you want. Now, get up. It's time for your lesson," Edward did not make a move. Tucker grinned. A perfect opportunity. "Ah, Edward, you should be careful in the library. If you cannot reach a book, you should ask for help."

"What?" the boy immediately asked. He didn't understand what Tucker was getting at. Of course, he found out pretty soon when a fist collided with his cheek. Edward understood well enough that it was his punishment for not listening to the man when he ordered him to stand.

"Look at that, you've gone and hit your cheek on the shelf. It'll be nice and swollen soon enough," Tucker laughed to himself. "Now, stand for your lesson."

The pain in Ed's cheek caused him to stand anyway. Even if he wanted to rebel, he wanted to get away from the man, run, tell Alphonse, tell the Colonel, he couldn't. He was worried about Alphonse's secret being told, he was becoming afraid of this man.

Tucker guided him to the chair, though didn't tell him to sit in it. Instead, he pushed Edward to his knees in front of the chair. Edward was young enough to have no idea what was happening. Though, he would find out fairly soon.

**{Warning: Sexual abuse coming up. If you are offended by the act of sexual abuse on a child (who isn't?) please do not read. I will let you know when the sexual acts on a minor are over.}**

The man sat in the chair, spreading his legs slightly so that Edward had a few view of his crotch. When he unbuttoned the front of his pants and removed his already hardened manhood from the restricting pants. It had hardened sometime around when Edward was threatening to tell on him. Something about the boy thinking he had a chance excited the man.

When Edward first caught sight of the organ, he covered his eyes. He had only ever seen his own member, he didn't want to see another person's. Especially not this man's. What he had seen, it was huge. Something he didn't want to come near. It only got him thinking of what Tucker wanted to do with it.

The back of his hair was grabbed by Tucker, and he felt his lips being prodded at by something slimy, no doubt, the penis of the man that was grabbing him. Ed wouldn't dare open his eyes, though he did and saw the thing was being forced on him.

**{The sexual acts have ended.}**

"Take it in your mouth, you little slut!" Tucker exclaimed once more. He realized once again that Alphonse and Nina were still in the house. "Dammit," he said to himself. "Stay here." the man ordered, tucking his penis back into his pants before leaving the room. This was Ed's chance.

He looked around the room for an exit that wouldn't lead to where Tucker was. There was an outside entrance to the basement, though Edward could clearly see that it was chained shut. No doubt trying to keep him in, and everyone else out.

When Edward heard footsteps, he realized Tucker was coming back. He must have gotten Alphonse to take Nina to that play date, probably using an excuse about how he was so swamped with work. Of course Alphonse would never deny a request from the man that had taken him in. He wouldn't deny a request from anyone. He was too kind. And that kindness was what would cause Edward to be injured at this moment. Not that Ed blamed Alphonse. No, he blamed Tucker at this very moment. Tucker was the reason for this.

Edward made his way back to the chair, on his knees, facing it, acting as if he never moved. He had hoped to some God that Tucker would be unable to notice. Tucker finally returned, smirking at the boy before making his way to the chair that hadn't moved. He once again took his position.

"You've been a good boy. I was considering postponing this lesson," Tucker said, and Edward felt a glimpse of hope that he would be able to get out of there and tell someone before this got too far. Though, Edward never had such luck. "Though, I know you'll just run off to Mustang and tell him everything." and so it continued.

Edward hated every moment of it. The slimy taste in his mouth, especially when the man came. It tasted like salt, and it was disgusting. The boy gagged on the man's organ several times, though was not allowed to spit him out. Tucker even made him swallow his seed.

As soon as it was over, Edward was instructed to take a shower and to lay in bed. He was told that he would need his rest for the next lesson. He was also given his story on his cheek that was swollen, and told to stay quiet.

Ed hardly had the energy to keep fighting. He wanted to. He wanted to rebel, throw a fit, scream, something. Of course, Alphonse's secret had to be kept safe. And if this is what it took to become a State Alchemist and get his body back, then he would do it.

Edward had kept his cheek out of view from Alphonse when the armored boy got home. Ed was still in bed, not moving a muscle. When Alphonse asked if he was alright, he said he was tired, keeping his cheek away from sight. Al did not argue with his brother, going to the library to read a bit while Nina was getting ready for bed.

As if Tucker had begun a ritual, he walked into Edward's room that night. Ed had been laying there for hours after his shower, waiting for night to come so he could finally fall asleep. Tucker came close to Edward's ear in that voice he had begun to use whenever he was talking to Ed at bedtime. The 'sweet dreams' voice.

"You disgust me. You're putrid. All you'll ever be is a worthless dog."

* * *

**Next Update: June 18th **


	8. Chapter 8

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

"_He should wear a splint for the next three weeks, and try to refrain from using it as much as possible." the doctor spoke, and even though he was watching Edward, he was obviously speaking to Alphonse. _

"_You're being such a good boy. Now, to your spot," Tucker ordered. _

"_I can tell Alphonse what you're doing, you sick bastard," Edward coughed, blood spilling from his lips as a result of being kicked so hard. "I can tell Alphonse and the Colonel." _

"_You won't tell anyone. If you do, I'll just have to spill the little secret of Alphonse only being a soul attached to armor." _

"_Your brother will be hauled off to a research facility where they will poke and prod at him for the rest of his days. And you, well, you'll go to prison, or possibly be given the death sentence." _

_Of course, he found out pretty soon when a fist collided with his cheek. Edward understood well enough that it was his punishment for not listening to the man when he ordered him to stand. _

_Tucker came close to Edward's ear in that voice he had begun to use whenever he was talking to Ed at bedtime. The 'sweet dreams' voice. _

_"__You disgust me. You're putrid. All you'll ever be is a worthless dog."_

* * *

Ed rolled over in bed, hitting his right cheek on the bed which caused him to hiss in pain. He jumped up in bed, grabbing the part of his body that was warm to the touch. This only caused more pain. He noticed Alphonse wasn't in the room, though just as the thought passed through his head, Alphonse walked through the door of the bedroom.

"Brother, what happened to your cheek?" Alphonse asked immediately. He walked closer to Ed, kneeling in front of the bed and placing a hand on his cheek, causing the blonde to wince once again.

"I.." Edward paused for a moment. He could tell Alphonse the truth. That Tucker had hit him, that he made him do awful things, and that he was threatening to tell their secret. Or, he could tell the story he had been told to tell to his little brother. "I fell in the library while reaching for a book that was too high...Hit my head on the shelf.." he trailed, knowing he made the wrong decision. He could have ended this. But Alphonse was his highest priority.

"Brother, you shouldn't act so recklessly like that. What if you had hit your head hard enough that you had a concussion? You need to be more careful." Alphonse chastised his brother.

"I know, Al, I'm sorry." Ed said quietly. He was quieter than usual whenever Alphonse would scold him.

"The Colonel said he wanted to see you today, something about the exam he wanted to talk to you about." Alphonse informed Edward.

"Good," Ed said, feeling a bit better than before. He was pumped up and ready for the exam, though it wasn't for another two months. Surely the Colonel would have something good to say about it.

Ed and Al walked from the Tucker estate to Headquarters, though not without telling Tucker where they were going. Of course, Edward got a painful reminder from Tucker by being grabbed harshly on the cheek, reminding him to not tell a soul about the treatment he was getting. Reminding him to keep his mouth shut, and to give out the story he had been told to share with others.

"That's a nasty swell you have," Mustang commented on Ed's cheek once the boys had reached his office. "You may want to get some ice on that."

"Yes, sir," Edward replied. Ever since Mustang had met him, he was a good kid, and he always did his best to follow orders. Minus the slight attitude that he showed when they met for the first time with Edward conscious, he was actually a great soldier. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"The exam," Mustang started, noticing a flash of slight nervousness in Ed's eyes. He was about to comment on it when Alphonse's gauntlet grazed the swollen cheek, causing Edward to wince with pain. "Are you alright?" the Colonel asked, genuinely concerned, even if it didn't sound like it to anyone else.

"I'm fine," Edward responded, though sounded a bit angry about it. He immediately returned to his prior mood. "Really, I'm fine." he said, as if he were trying to convince himself more than the others. Roy took no notice of it.

"Well, about the exam," Mustang started again. He didn't have all day to worry about a kid who was old enough to take care of himself just fine. "You've been studying for it?" he asked.

"Did you call me all the way here to ask me if I've been studying for the exam?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I've been studying."

"Just making sure," Roy said calmly as he began to shuffle through some papers on his desk, though with no indication that he was finished talking to the blonde. "You do know about the three stages of the test, correct?"

"Yeah, I know, no thanks to you." Ed told. He was about to mention how he had to find out from Tucker, though he didn't want to think about the man. He barely wanted to go home, knowing that the man would be waiting for him, and would no doubt take him back to the basement to finish what was started the day prior.

"Well, if you didn't know, I would have told you now," Mustang smirked. "So you would have found out sooner or later. Now, go study if you want to pass the test. And put some ice on that cheek of yours, it looks like someone punched you."

"I fell while reaching for a book. Hit my cheek on the shelf in the library." Edward said as he was told to say. He couldn't risk Al's secret, even though he wanted so desperately to shout out what Tucker had done to him. He couldn't.

Roy dismissed what Edward had said so easily. The man didn't notice as Ed's shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment, with false hope that the man would have been able to see through his facade. The child walked out of the room knowing nothing could stop from what would happen later in the basement.

* * *

"Edward, once again not telling me where you were going?" Tucker asked once he and Edward had the chance to be alone. Edward and Alphonse had both immediately moved to the library, though Ed was quickly removed by the man of the household and once out of sight, dragged to the basement by the arm.

"The Colonel wanted to see us," Edward said, hoping the Colonel would be a good excuse. Mostly the reason that Ed hadn't gone to tell Tucker where he was going was because he didn't want to face the man. Though, in the back of his head, Ed had convinced himself that Alphonse had told Tucker for him. Tucker couldn't hurt Alphonse like he could Edward. Al didn't have a proper body to hurt. Though, there was always psychological...Edward pushed the thoughts out of his head immediately, never wanting to think of Tucker hurting his brother in such a way. "I thought maybe he had called and told you that he wanted us."

"But he didn't." Tucker said. A small smile played at his lips as Edward stood in the same spot he stood the day before, right in front of the chair. He could see the wheels turning in the man's sick and deranged head, trying to figure out just the right punishment. Though, his experience had taught him well not to hit where visible, and certainly not to hit hard enough that the boy's pain could be noticed by an outsider.

"What do you think we should do about this, Edward? After all, this was a bit disobedient, wouldn't you say?" Tucker's smile was slowly growing into a grin as he thought of the perfect punishment. He pushed Edward down onto his knees, though lower than he was before. Lower than the chair. "Maybe I should get your brother and Nina out of the house. Just for a little insurance," the man thought aloud. "What do you think, Eddie? Do you want Alphonse and Nina to see you like this?"

"No.." the blonde boy whimpered out in a desperate attempt to get the man out of the room. If he could get Tucker out of the room long enough, he could sneak out. Of course, he would have nowhere to go, and even if he did, he couldn't say anything to anyone.

"Well, then I think it's time to send them on another little play date. Maybe they should go to the park today. You know, so their big brother can study." Tucker said as he pushed Edward softly, making the blonde fall from his fours and onto his chest on the ground. The man left, and Edward repositioned himself.

He once again looked for an exit, in the back of his head knowing that there would be none besides the door Tucker would walk back through, and trying to convince himself that he could get out of this one. Ed heard the familiar footsteps of Alphonse guiding Nina out of the house, after that, he watched as the door opened and his worst nightmare entered the room once more.

"Did I say you could get up?" Tucker asked, kicking Edward back down again. He fell to his side this time from the force of the kick. He winced as his arm suffered a bit, though tried to ignore it as he knew there would only be more pain if he put up a fuss. "Now, what should we do, Eddie?"

Edward didn't get the chance to answer. He was grabbed by his short blonde braid and dragged back onto his fours. When Edward hadn't been pulled up to his knees, he had no idea what would happen. He wasn't sure what Tucker was doing, but didn't want to find out.

**{If you are offended by the sexual abuse of a minor, please skip this part. I will let you know when it is safe to read.}**

He found out soon enough when he felt the belt on his leather pants being unbuckled. Ed felt as the belt was slipped out from the loops of his pants and saw out of the corner of his eye that the belt was thrown across the room. Ed was pretty sure he wouldn't be seeing it for some time.

Everything turned for the worse when Ed felt his pants being removed from him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ed shouted out, attempting to push the older man away. Of course, even for a well toned eleven–year old, he was still no match for a full grown man who had been in the military for years.

"Simply getting ready to do what I have planned to do since the day I first met you," Ed couldn't see the man, but he could hear the grin on Tucker's face as he spoke. "Of course, I could always just stop what I'm doing and reach over to the phone to tell the Brigadier General all about your brother."

"No!" Ed shouted out as he felt Tucker pull away a bit. He wasn't sure if the older man was bluffing or not, but he didn't want to risk that chance. He needed to keep Al's secret safe. The sickening chuckles behind him began, and Edward wished he could tune them out.

"Very well, then." Tucker told the boy close to his ear. Ed could smell his disgusting breath as Tucker continued to remove his clothing from the waist down.

All Edward felt in that moment was embarrassment and shame. It was for Alphonse, and he kept that in his head the entire time. From the time that everything was removed to when Tucker had began to enter him raw, making sure it was painful for the younger.

Of course, after Tucker began to feel a bit of pain from the raw fucking, he began to lube the boy up. Carelessly, but he did. Only to make himself feel more pleasure. Edward felt like his ass was on fire, he wanted to get away. To run away from this man and never turn back.

This was for Alphonse.

**{The sexual part is over, you may now continue reading if you decided to skip.}**

It was finished quicker than Edward thought. He assumed it would last forever, that he would be stuck in nothing but pain and shame. The blonde boy didn't believe in God. He wasn't religious. But in that moment he was sure that he had died and been sent to Hell.

Tucker finished, pushing away from Ed. He fell from his position on all fours to the ground in a heartbeat. He just wanted to forget that any of this had ever happened. Maybe life would be better if he could do that.

Tucker didn't speak a word, leaving the room and Edward as soon as he was finished dressing himself back up. Edward thought of this as way worse than what had happened before. He would take Tucker's member in his mouth any day compared to this.

When Ed realized he would have to get up and get dressed, he did so. He forced himself off of the ground and to his clothes, getting dressed, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

He quickly took his shower, attempting to scrub himself clean of all the filth he had encountered in the basement that afternoon. He could hear Alphonse and Nina coming back, them running to the library to see him with excitement. Edward ignored them. They would find out soon enough that he was not in there.

Ed stayed in the shower for what seemed like days, in reality it was only an hour. The shower water was hot, his skin red from the long lasting sensation on his skin. He heard someone knocking on the door.

"Brother, are you in there?" Ed heard Alphonse's voice. He sounded worried, and he had every reason to be. His brother was in the shower for far too long, and steam had filled the room, probably slipping through the cracks of the door and finding it's way just on the outside of it. "Are you alright?"

_No, Al, I'm not alright.._Edward thought to himself. _I need help, I need your help, Alphonse.._Nothing made it past his lips.

Apparently his silence had made Alphonse worried, because not long after, he heard the lock being picked. This had Edward slightly confused. Al didn't know how to pick a lock. Ed didn't even know how to pick a lock! The door was opened, but Edward couldn't see who was there because of the shower curtain.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked. Someone left the room and the shower curtain was withdrawn by Ed's armored little brother. "Brother, you're all red! We need to get you out now!" Ed was helped out of the shower by his brother and helped dressed while he didn't move a muscle.

Alphonse had helped dress Ed in his pajamas. Edward knew Tucker was probably thankful that he hadn't hit him enough for bruises lately. Of course, he didn't hit him very much in the first place, it was only those few times that he did.

There was no reason for Ed to feel embarrassment anymore. Tucker had already seen every part of him. There was no more feeling in him to feel shame or embarrassment.

"He's warm, but I can't tell if that's from the shower or his temperature." Alphonse spoke to someone Edward didn't see after he was placed in the bed. He assumed Tucker, which only made Ed want to run away. He didn't move still.

"We'll check his temperature in the morning after he's cooled down. Let's leave him be," Edward could hear Tucker's voice. He heard Alphonse walk out of the room before he felt the lips near his ear and waited to hear Tucker's newest statement.

"No one else will ever want you. You're lucky that I continue to stay with you."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I'm going to need a little longer to get the next chapter finished. I only finished this chapter today and usually I get them done in advanced time and am able to work on the next one. Just give me until July 2nd, and I'll may have the next few chapters done, and they'll be better. **

**I also want to thank all of you for reviewing, even the anonymous reviewers. This story has become much more popular than I anticipated, and I'm extremely glad for this. **

**There is a time that this may be coming to an end, so I do hope you will all be prepared for it. After all, I cannot keep this going on forever, all stories must come to an end eventually. I hope that when this story does end, I'll be able to pull it off gracefully. I was even thinking of a sequel, but we'll all have to wait and see how this ends before we can do that. **

**Something else I need to say, I'm starting to think a lot of my readers are sadists or something (joking). I mean, you guys just love to see Edward getting hurt, and I mean, I do too, it's always interesting to see how a character can be injured in a way they haven't in the show or book they were in, and how they will react. **

**I want you all to know that I am a reader as well, so when I read, I like to be pleased, so I try my very best to please everyone when I write. If any of you have suggestions in something you may be interested in reading, or something that you would be interested to see in 'Rebellion', I have private messages open. Just send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. **

**Next Update: July 2nd**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you are sensitive to the sexual abuse of a minor, please do not read. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

_"We'll check his temperature in the morning after he's cooled down. Let's leave him be," Edward could hear Tucker's voice. He heard Alphonse walk out of the room before he felt the lips near his ear and waited to hear Tucker's newest statement._

_"No one else will ever want you. You're lucky that I continue to stay with you."_

Edward awoke to a thermometer in his mouth and bright light shining in his eyes. He must have slept in later than usual because the curtains on the window near his bed were drawn and the light was shining through, causing Ed to lose his vision for a moment. He could feel the calloused hands that he knew were Tucker's on his forehead.

"You could have blistered your skin, boy," Tucker said in a voice that Edward could just tell they were alone from. He knew he was in for it. "I need you to have smooth skin, it's one of your best features."

"Yes, sir." Ed said quietly. Tucker seemed pleased with this new title. He hadn't even asked Edward to call him by that.

"You're being good," Edward could hear the smile on the man's voice. "Maybe you'll be able to enjoy your birthday today."

Edward had forgotten, it _was _his birthday. He was finally twelve–years old. Maybe he was trying to forget on purpose because he wanted to remember being happier on his birthdays. When his Mom always made him a birthday cake and he got to do whatever he wanted instead of being with the man who became the new star of his nightmares.

"H-How did you know it was my birthday?" Ed asked, a little frightened of how the man could get his hands on such information. If he could get that information, what else could he get?

"You're not sick, go study." Tucker said–not answering the question–before leaving the room. Edward was getting dressed in his casual clothing when he overheard Tucker telling Alphonse he would be fine, and that he was not feverish. Al would probably have a lot of questions that Ed couldn't answer.

"Brother," Alphonse's voice filled the room when he walked in, seeing Ed pulling his wife beater over his head. "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright." Edward spoke up. He didn't bother to say anything about what had happened in the shower, and Alphonse didn't bring it up either, so it worked out for the both of them. Edward didn't bring up his birthday either. He just wanted to forget about everything at the moment. He wanted to forget about the entire few days that had just happened.

"We should get to studying," Alphonse said after a moment of silence. "We're not gonna pass that test if we don't study, right?"

"That's right, we should hit the books."

Shortly after his birthday, E–Day came, and the brothers were ready to take their exams. They both did very well, both of them passing. Of course, the entire time that Edward was taking the test he had a nagging feeling at him, mostly his sore ribs from the kick that Tucker had placed on him the night before. Supposedly to encourage him not to screw up, or it was Tucker's ass on the line.

Of course, Edward being a prodigy, he did pass, and Alphonse did as well, apparently taking after his brother and Father in the natural talent they all had for Alchemy. When Alphonse was asked by Mustang to drop out of the test, Tucker wasn't surprised.

"I didn't train him to be as good a soldier as you are, Edward," he said once they were alone in the basement. "I trained you. You are my research, Edward. Didn't you know that? I'm constructing the perfect soldier."

This caused shivers to run down Ed's spine. He was just an experiment. He wasn't a twelve–year old boy, he wasn't even human to Tucker. He was just an experiment. That, and to Tucker he was a form of sexual relief.

"Is you _raping _me apart of your research?" Ed spat as he was pushed to the ground on his knees. He knew what was planned by the older man for this night, though didn't want to deal with it anymore. He was a part of the military now, dammit!

"You seduced me," Tucker whispered to his young student. "The way that you looked at me when we spoke and how you walked away, you wanted me to do this. You wanted me to touch you, and you wanted me inside of you."

"I won't be manipulated by you." Edward glared at the man. Tucker immediately had his hands at the boy's throat, clasping just enough to stop air from reaching the blonde's lungs.

"Oh, Eddie, boy, I'm not manipulating you," Tucker grinned. "I'm just speaking the truth. But don't you worry, you and I will be together for a long time. You'll never escape me, remember?"

The choking did not stop until Ed's golden eyes began to roll in the back of his head. Then Tucker allowed himself to release the boy, and Edward immediately fell back on the ground, gasping for air.

"I told you that you'd never escape me."

* * *

Edward must have passed out from the shock because next thing he knew, he was in bed. The room was empty. His mouth tasted like salt and he realized that Tucker must have continued on with what he was planning even while he was unconscious.

Ed groaned and sat up from the bed. He was wearing only boxers and his black wife beater. When he looked around the room he noticed that everything was in order just as he left it. He made the bed back up and after slipping on some sweat pants he walked around the house looking for the other inhabitants.

He checked the library for Alphonse first, though the armored boy was nowhere to be found. Then Edward went ahead to look in Nina's room for the little girl. Maybe Al would have been playing with her there. Of course he knocked first, though, he wasn't rude. There was no one in the pink decorated room.

Ed's next thought was to check in Tucker's room for the older man. Though, Tucker was a nightmare. Edward couldn't go in there, actually fearing that Tucker could do something to him, and that was the last thing Ed wanted.

"Edward?" a voice spoke from behind the pre–teen, and a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Ed immediately turned around and moved to defend himself, something that had started ever since Tucker began taking him to the basement. "Calm down, it's just me." Roy Mustang stood in front of him, having blocked the punch Ed had gone to throw out.

"Lieutenant Colonel? What are you doing here?" Edward asked. He wondered for a moment if the older man had seen through his act. If he had come to rescue him. Though, he had no such luck.

"Well, I _was _looking for Tucker, but I haven't been able to find him all day. I wanted to remind him of his assessment and how he would need to turn in his research soon." Mustang explained as he continued to look around the mansion.

At the mention of the research, Edward shuddered a bit. He knew what the research was, and he didn't want to think about it. The Lieutenant Colonel didn't seem to notice the shudder.

"I was looking for him too. No one's here except me." Ed admitted to the man. He was alone with Roy, he could finally say something. He could tell him everything that had happened, and the Lieutenant Colonel had brought up the research too. He could tell him he _was _the research. He could scream it to the rooftops and get the hell out of there.

He didn't.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the problems there were with the last chapter! Oh god, so I'm guessing nearly everyone who has read this already knows that this happened. I don't blame you if you actually just skipped this chapter. Anyway, I won't screw up like that again, and I'll have more chapters to you guys soon!**

**Next Update: July 23rd.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone.**

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

_"__Well, I was looking for Tucker, but I haven't been able to find him all day. I wanted to remind him of his assessment and how he would need to turn in his research soon." Mustang explained as he continued to look around the mansion. _

_He was alone with Roy, he could finally say something. He could tell him everything that had happened, and the Colonel had brought up the research too. He could tell him he was the research. He could scream it to the rooftops and get the hell out of there. _

___He didn't. _

Tucker walked into the mansion moments later holding a paper bag. When he saw the Lieutenant Colonel there, he didn't know what to think. He had sent Alphonse and Nina out for the day so that he could have the time to spend with Edward in the basement. He had gone out and bought items special for the day, and now the Lieutenant Colonel was here. Hopefully he could get rid of him quickly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, what a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" Tucker asked as he placed the brown bag away from sight quickly. If the other man saw the contents, he could be in trouble. Well, if he wasn't already.

When Edward heard the word pleasure leave Tucker's mouth, he shuddered again. Whenever he heard the word leave the man's mouth, it always meant something dirty. It always meant something terrible was about to happen. Even if it wasn't being used in a way that Tucker used it in before, it still made him tremble and shivers run down his spine.

Tucker was, of course, pleased with how his pet was reacting. That's all Edward was. He was research. A pet. Just a form of science, an experiment to see what he could do. Shou Tucker knew full well that people could mess with the minds of animals to make them do what they wanted, but what he really wanted to know was if people could do so to other people. It would be the perfect way to train soldiers if they could.

"Just wanted to remind you about your assessment and how it's nearly time to turn in your research," Roy spoke casually. Once again, Edward flinched and shuddered when the assessment was mentioned. This time, Roy seemed to notice. "You alright, Fullmetal?" he asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine..I think I'm just a little dizzy or something. I'll be in my room if you need me, Mr. Tucker.." Edward trailed off. He didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation, quickly secluding himself in his room. He wanted away from the two of them right now.

If only he had more time alone with the Lieutenant Colonel. If only he could have told him something. Just a little more time and it all would have been over. Everything.

___What are you thinking? _Edward thought to himself. ___If you tell Mustang what's going on, Tucker will expose Al's secret! Do you really want to put your little brother in that kind of jeopardy?! _

Edward heard the door click open as he was laying in bed, facing away from the door. He didn't want to know what Tucker planned to do next. The blonde felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately jumped up to attack the intruder.

"Kid, it's me again," the Luitenant Colonel was there once again. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeming genuinely worried about Edward's well being.

"I'm fine." Ed said, timing it with the practice that he had learned the past month. It seemed like he was saying that a lot more lately.___Maybe people are finally figuring out what's going on. _

___Maybe they'll help me. _

Of course, Mustang wasn't there to help Ed, he didn't have a clue of what was going on. So shortly after he left, Alphonse and Nina were still out of the house, Edward having no clue where they were. The only order he was given was a finger pointed to the basement door.

___This is for Alphonse.._

Pushed on the ground of the basement, Edward caught himself with his hands. All Tucker did was sit in the chair next to him and Ed knew instantly what to do. Tucker didn't even need to free himself from his pants.

While Edward still wanted to fight, he wanted to get away, he wanted to attack this man, he couldn't. He knew that if he did so, Alphonse's secret would be in trouble, and he needed to protect his little brother. If he couldn't, he would be a terrible older brother, and he wouldn't have done what he swore he would do from the moment his Father left and his Mother died until death.

Edward engulfed Tucker's large member into his mouth like he had done so many times before. It seemed like he had been doing this his entire life, even if it was for only a month or so. He did what he knew Tucker liked because if he didn't, he was dead.

___Kisses marked his body from his chest to his waist. They were soft, but they were rough at the same time. A hint of pleasure filled his body, followed by full fledged feelings of shame and guilt for feeling that hint of pleasure. _

___He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why would he react like this? He didn't even like it! Edward felt like screaming, like crying, but instead he grew an erection as this was happening to him. As he was doing it. _

___It was automatic, he just did everything. When Tucker would sit and pat his knee twice, Edward would walk toward him and begin to suck him off. It was as if he had no control over it, as if he were a dog that was taking commands. Edward didn't like it. _

___When Edward would cry, he found Tucker stroking his tears softly. Tucker would take the tears on his fingers and lick them with his tongue. He would wipe his member on the wet reddened cheeks for kicks, and Edward would once again feel the guilt and shame. _

___Guilt and shame he was sure would overwhelm him. _

_"__You will never escape-"_

Edward jumped from the bed drenched in cold sweat as he looked around the room alarmingly. He noticed Alphonse standing next to him, grasping his shoulders with his large hands. Ed knew he was there, and knew he was talking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to shake off the nightmare.

"Brother!" Alphonse continued to try and get the pre–teen's attention. He didn't want to shout loudly enough to wake everyone else in the house. Edward was pale, and his eyes were unfocused. Al shook him lightly to try and get his attention and finally did.

"What?" Edward asked in a raspy voice. His breathing was calming down, and his heart was slowing as he began to return to reality.

"Don't 'what' me, you were having a nightmare." Alphonse said worriedly. "Maybe you should go to the doctor..."

"No," Edward said quickly. Quicker than he would have done if he were calmer at the moment. "I don't wanna see a quack doctor."

"Something may be wrong, brother, we should take you there just to check you out." Alphonse said reasonably.

"No," Ed told again. "Look, Al, I went there when you thought my arm was broken, I don't want to go there again." he said firmly.

"Alright, brother, if you feel that strongly about it, we won't go, but sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this." Alphonse told him.

"Yeah, sooner or later we will.." Edward trailed off in thought. ___Later, when I get your body back, we'll definitely talk about it..._

He laid against his bed again, facing away from Alphonse, tossing and turning for a few hours before finally relinquishing his consciousness.

Edward tossed and turned all night, trying to fall asleep when he constantly awoke before falling back asleep for a brief time. He began to sweat, though he felt cold, and wrapped himself in his blanket as much as he could, curling into a ball. He woke to someone having a hand on his forehead.

"Looks like he does have a fever, you were right, Alphonse." Tucker spoke in a soft tone–a tone he would use as a Father.

"What should we do? It's been going on all night." Alphonse asked in a worried tone.

___Good, Al's in the room.._Edward thought to himself as he panted softly. He definitely felt feverish, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Let's try and wait it out," Tucker said with an authority no one could argue with. "If he doesn't get any better by tomorrow morning, we'll take him to the hospital."

"Thank you, Mr. Tucker." Edward heard nothing else as he fell back into slumber once again.

"Brother, wake up, please," Alphonse's voice was next to him. He could hear him. Ed groaned softly, and Al seemed to perk up. "Brother?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"Al.." Ed groaned again, his mouth tasted like vomit. "Water.."

"Brother, I don't know if you can hold it down. You've been throwing up all day." Alphonse said, though got his brother a glass of water that was near and gave it to him anyway.

"Time is it?" Ed asked before drinking from the glass, enjoying the cool refreshment as it made it's way down his sore throat and relieved his mouth of the taste of vomit.

"Around seven at night." Alphonse answered. Edward immediately jumped up, the water nearly spilling in his grasp. Al took it from him quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" Ed nearly shouted, though his voice cracked from being dry for so long and he had to grab his throat and stop.

"You've been waking up and falling back asleep all day. You would throw up before going back to bed, I thought you needed your rest." Alphonse admitted.

"I needed to be awake and alert!" Ed was about to glare at his brother when he realized it wasn't Al that needed to be yelled at. His beef was with Tucker, and that's all there was to it. "It's fine. So what's going on now?"

"I think you still have a fever, so I'm going to check your temperature," Alphonse said, grabbing a thermometer that happened to be nearby and placing it in Ed's mouth before he could even protest. "Under your tongue, brother."

"I know how to do it, idiot." Edward said, and he continued to do what Alphonse said. When it was finally finished, Al read the temperature out loud.

"One–ten.." Alphonse trailed off. "That's still real high. Mr. Tucker said if it's not down by morning we're taking you to the hospital. It's a miracle that you're talking and up right now."

Though, as if Alphonse had jinxed it by mentioning it, Edward bent over the bed to find a trash can and proceeded to relinquish everything he had in his stomach to the almighty can. Alphonse moved over to hold his hair for him, something Ed assumed Alphonse had done all the times he had thrown up throughout the day and night.

"I knew your stomach wouldn't be able to handle it," Al sighed. He moved over to his brother and helped him to bed. "Come on, brother, it's time to lay back down." once Edward was situated again, he was out like a light, and Alphonse emptied out the trash before returning to his brothers side, not leaving it again.

The next time Edward awoke that he could remember, he was in a bright room. He groaned as he realized he was in the hospital that Al was talking about. Getting off of the bed, Ed began the search for his clothes so he could get the hell out of there, only to fall to the ground with a thump. He was having trouble controlling his Automail.

Suddenly the doctor walked in–the same doctor that had treated Edward for his arm. The cast was off now, had been for a little while, but now this.

"Ah, Edward, back here," Mcgakric said as he jotted down some notes on a file of Ed's. "So, you've had a fever that hasn't broken yet, and it's very serious. I'm surprised you're awake now." he said before putting the file down and helping Edward back on the bed.

"Yeah, well I am, what's going on?" Ed asked as he pushed the doctor's hands off of him. He didn't want anyone to touch him. Not after all the touching Tucker had done.

"Your brother brought you in this morning explaining that you had a fever that wouldn't go down. He didn't know why, and upon further examination, we've found that you have come into contact with rat poisoning somehow," Mcgakric explained. "Since you've been vomiting on your own so far, we haven't had the need to pump your stomach, but if you don't continue to vomit on your own in about an hour we'll need to pump you."

"How do you pump my stomach?" Edward asked, genuinely curious of what could happen to him.

"Well, if we need to pump your stomach, we'll insert a tube through your throat that will lead to your stomach. The tube will pull out all the harmful content from your stomach." Mcgakric explained further.

"Will it hurt?" Ed asked.

"It will be a bit uncomfortable, but if you relax you'll get used to it," Mcgakric answered. He looked back at Edward's file. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, and I'll send your brother in."

Doctor Mcgakric left the room, and Ed relaxed a bit, though relaxed much more when Alphonse stepped into the room.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked. He came close to Edward, sitting in a chair that was placed by the bed. Like any brother, Alphonse wanted to be next to his brother.

"Al, I'm so glad you're alright." Ed let out a breath of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? You're the one who's in the hospital," Alphonse said. He then placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Ed asked. He didn't do anything, he just woke up sick and woke up in the hospital.

"Why did you drink rat poison?" Alphonse asked again. "I know the exam was stressful, and Mom's gone, but why would you drink rat poison? I thought we were going to get our bodies back."

"Al, I didn't drink rat poison! I swear!" Edward said harshly. He didn't mean to sound as if he were getting defensive. It was just the way he automatically reacted. "I didn't do it!"

"Then how would you have come in contact with rat poison?" Alphonse asked. He sounded so sure of himself, like he knew that Edward had done this.

"I don't know.." Ed trailed. "There are a lot of people who could have done this to me, Al. Really. Think about all the people in the cafeteria at headquarters. All it would have took was for me to look away from my food for a second and they could have got to me."

"Why would they want to poison a kid?" Alphonse didn't seem convinced.

"There's a lot of people who don't like the State Military, even more who hate State Alchemists. Now I'm one, and I'm young, so I guess they thought I was vulnerable enough for them to get to. Maybe it would be a way for them to try and get the Military to stop." Ed conjured up in his head.

"Alright, I believe you. But you better believe that I'm going to be watching you like a hawk." Alphonse said. Even though the younger boy couldn't show emotions, Edward knew that Al was relieved that his brother hadn't purposefully poisoned himself.

"I assumed." Ed smirked and before he knew it, he was already asleep.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the problems there were with the last chapter! Oh god, so I'm guessing nearly everyone who has read this already knows that this happened. I don't blame you if you actually just skipped this chapter. Anyway, I won't screw up like that again, and I'll have more chapters to you guys soon! **

**Next Update: July 16th {I am uploading a second chapter in just a moment}.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you are sensitive to the sexual abuse of a minor, please do not read. **

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

___This time, Roy seemed to notice. "You alright, Fullmetal?" he asked. _

_If only he could have told him something. Just a little more time and it all would have been over. Everything. _

___Maybe people are finally figuring out what's going on. _

___Maybe they'll help me. _

_"__I assumed." Ed smirked and before he knew it, he was already asleep. _

"Well, Edward, it looks like you've stopped vomiting, but your fever is still high, and you still have the poison in your system. Looks like we're going to have to pump your stomach." Dr. Mcgakric said as he jotted down notes on a clipboard again. Ed tried to peer over to see what the doctor was writing, but couldn't from his position on the bed sitting crisscross applesauce. **{That's how they said it when I was little, and I'm sticking to it, dammit, I don't care how ridiculous it sounds in this.}**

"Do you have to? I mean, I can just shove a finger down my throat, ya know." Ed said. He heard people talk about getting their stomachs pumped, and it wasn't a good experience from what he had heard.

"Sorry, Edward, we're going to have to do it the medical way," Mcgakric chuckled a little. "A nurse will be in here shortly to get you situated."

"Got it," Ed said as he played with his metal toes. Mcgakric walked out of the room and a nurse walked in minutes later. "Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be."

"Well, you are one of the most popular patients here," the pretty nurse said with a smile. "Plus we're just giving you some medication to calm you down. Some patients, especially children, get pretty riled up."

"What do you mean I'm one of the most popular patients?" Ed asked. If someone had found out anything, he didn't know what Tucker would do.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest State Alchemist, you're very popular here." the nurse said. She seemed too excited about giving Ed drugs than he was comfortable with.

"Ah..right.." Ed said.

"Your arm might start to feed a little cold, and some patients say they can taste the medicine in their mouths, but you'll get back to normal soon." the nurse said. **{That's what a nurse said to me when I was in the hospital, and I really did feel cold down my arm, and I tasted everything.} **

"How's the medicine getting in me?" Edward asked, looking over at his arm. When he noticed an IV in him, his eyes widened. "Get it out! Get that thing out!" Ed shouted.

___Tucker poked at him with needles and grinned. _

_"__You'll never escape me, Eddie," he said as he placed another needle inside the child. "You'll be the perfect little soldier soon enough." _

"Calm down!" the nurse tried to calm Edward before calling reinforcements. Male nurses ran in and began to hold Edward down as he thrashed before a higher dosage of medicine was placed in the IV. Soon enough, Ed walked calming down and laying in the hospital bed limply.

* * *

"Where's Al?" a delirious and drugged Edward asked as he laid in his hospital bed.

"He's in the waiting room, waiting for me to let him know when he can come in." Mustang said as he sat in a chair by Edward's bed, reading a magazine.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked, looking at the raven haired man with dazed eyes.

"Because legally, you're my responsibility, and I need to sign off on everything." Mustang said, not really paying much attention to the pre–teen.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked again. Mustang almost laughed. Even a drugged Edward only had a one–tracked mind.

"He's eating candy." Mustang lied, not feeling like explaining where Alphonse really was again.

"Liar, Al can't eat," Edward said. It was odd to see a drugged Ed look guilty, but Roy assumed he would see it sooner or later. "It's my fault, and I'm being punished for it." he said, though softer.

"What do you mean you're being punished for it?" Mustang asked, but when he looked away from his magazine, Edward was asleep. He sighed. "Guess I'll just have to find out later."

When Ed woke back up, a tube was being forced down his throat. He began to panic, not being able to breathe, as well as his gag reflex beginning to act up. He really hoped that Mcgakric didn't mean shoving a tube in his throat to make him vomit as the medical way of making him throw up.

"Calm down, just relax," Mustang said as he continued to sit down in the chair by the bed. There was a nurse there now, the same nurse that had administered Ed's medicine. "It'll be over in a few minutes." he said.

He was right, after a few minutes of what seemed like endless pumping to Edward, the tube was removed, and the young Alchemist was left with an empty stomach and sore throat. Of course, shortly after Ed passed out anyway from the exhaustion that vomiting seemed to bring him, plus being administered more medication.

"Brother! You're awake!" Alphonse exclaimed with happiness. He held Nina on his lap as he sat in the chair that Mustang had been sitting in last time Edward awoke. He looked around the room, seeing no signs of the doctor, Mustang, or Tucker.

"We made you a picture, little big brother!" Nina smiled brightly. She shoved a paper up to Ed's face that had pictures drawn by little Nina–the pictures looking like the three of them with a transmutation circle, of course it included Alexander. Under the drawings were their names, and on the top it said in big letters, ___'GET WELL SOON.'_

"Thanks, guys." Edward said, though his throat prevented him from saying any more. Soon enough he was hacking and coughing, and Alphonse was quick to get him some water. The doctor walked in moments after, while Ed was still chugging the water.

"Good morning, Edward, I see you're thirsty," Mcgakric chuckled softly as he once again brought out the clip board that Ed felt himself wanting to destroy. "The poison has been completely emptied from your system. We aren't going to keep you under any observation, since we trust your brother and Tucker will take good care of you. No solids for a week, and next week you have an appointment to check back with me. After that, depending on if anything has changed or not, you're home free."

Edward would have responded, though he was still in the process of filling up his stomach with the water Alphonse had given him. He was either not drinking as fast as he thought he was, or Alphonse just gave him a really big glass–something he was grateful for.

"Thank you, doctor Mcgakric." Alphonse thanked for his brother. Besides, if he waited for Edward to speak, it would be forever, and if he did speak at all, there would be a smart ass remark that Al just couldn't let come out of the blonde's mouth.

After a few minutes of Alphonse and Mcgakric sharing words, the doctor left the room to give Mustang–who was apparently waiting in the waiting room–release forms to sign.

"We're ready to go, brother." Alphonse said, wheeling a wheel chair into the room. He knew Edward wouldn't like it; and as the great Alphonse Elric thinks it, so it shall become–Ed was pouting in the hospital bed about it.

"I can walk." Edward responded to the offensive item in the room.

"I know you can, brother, but it's hospital procedure. Just go along with it, and you won't ever need it again," Alphonse said. "Please?"

"Alright, fine." Ed sighed. He was helped out of the bed by his brother, and forced to sit in the wheel chair. The only reason Ed hated the damn thing was because it reminded him of the days during his rehabilitation and the way it was before he got his automail. He was wheeled out of the hospital, where he was allowed to stand and walk once more.

"Feeling good, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked with a smirk when Edward bolted from the chair as soon as they left the hospital doors.

"Stuff it, Mustang, I just got out of a prison, I feel great." Ed retorted as he stretched his muscles.

"Brother! What's gotten into you, you're usually a lot more polite to the Colonel. Sorry, Colonel Mustang." Alphonse apologized for his brother after chastising him.

"It's alright, Alphonse. After all, he did just get out of the hospital. He'll adjust himself soon enough." Mustang smirked and chuckled a bit. Edward Elric never ceased to amuse him.

The brothers returned to the Tucker Estate, Alphonse noticing Ed seemed a little off when they walked in. Nina immediately ran over to the two and grabbed onto Edward's arm.

"Ed, you're back!" Nina smiled excitedly. Usually she saw her big brothers every day, though Alphonse said that Edward was very sick, and that he needed to go visit him. Nina even went and visited him for a bit while he was there. Al told her that he would bring Ed back in one piece.

"Yeah, Nina, I'm back," Ed smiled, kneeling to pat her on the head. "Hey, why don't the three of us go to the park? We could call it a celebration that I'm out of the hospital." he suggested.

"But, brother, you might still be ill. What if you over exert yourself?" Alphonse asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, we can go." Ed really didn't want to be at home when Tucker got there.

They played at the park for a long while before Nina grew tired. Truth was, Ed grew tired quickly as well, he wanted to collapse when they got back, but didn't want to prove Alphonse right. Then the younger brother wouldn't let him out for a week.

"Edward." Tucker's voice sounded behind the blonde when he got to the bathroom to shower.

"Tucker.." Ed trailed off. He knew he would have to deal with the man eventually. They still lived in the same house, no matter how much Edward wanted to run away.

"Basement." was all he said before leaving. Ed sighed and turned away from the shower. There was no point in taking a shower when he would probably need one after Tucker's doings anyway. He walked to the basement and noticed a new addition to the furniture in the basement. A fireplace with coal.

"Fireplace?" Ed commented. He didn't feel like being submissive. He didn't even care if he got hurt because of it. Everything that could happen had already happened.

"Shut your mouth," Tucker said, dragging Edward to the usual spot in the room. Removing Ed's pants and boxers, he threw the boy to the ground, taking a tool that was sticking out of the fireplace, red with heat. "You're getting what's coming to you."

Edward muffled a scream with by biting his flesh hand as the hot tool burned his thigh. It seemed like it was melting his skin forever. ___Guess I was wrong about about everything having happened to me already. _

His hand was removed from his mouth, teeth having drawn blood from it. Edward was denied that minimal comfort, though by this moment was too exhausted to even try to scream. He just knew Tucker might burn some other part of him if he did.

**{Here comes some sexual parts. If you're offended by the sexual abuse and rape of a minor, please do not read this part. I will alert you when it is safe to begin reading again.}**

He was pushed onto his stomach on the ground and he felt Tucker's member probe his hole. The member had already been abused by the man, though still hurt when he was entered dry. Ed wouldn't allow himself to shout out, gritting his teeth the entire time.

**{It's safe to read again. That was shorter than I thought it would be...}**

After the pre–teen was released from the man's hold, he walked up the stairs and showered. Making sure to be quick enough for Alphonse not to notice, he made his way to the bed quickly.

Tucker arrived minutes later, his hand making it's way down Ed's pants and toying with the burn on his thigh. Ed grit his teeth and panting through it. Tucker whispered in his ear.

"All you are is a whore soldier. You should just kill yourself." the man left with a satisfied smirk as he heard the muffled sobs.

* * *

**I posted another chapter on the same day since I made you guys wait so long and I screwed up the last few chapters. Anyway, this is here! I'm glad I got two done for you guys, I've got a lot to make up for. Please review, tell me what you think, sometimes your reviews give me ideas, you know! And motivation as well :) Thank you guys so much for reading! **

**Next Update: July 23rd.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone.**

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

___This time, Roy seemed to notice. "You alright, Fullmetal?" he asked. _

___If someone had found out anything, he didn't know what Tucker would do. _

___Tucker poked at him with needles and grinned. _

_"__You'll never escape me, Eddie," he said as he placed another needle inside the child. "You'll be the perfect little soldier soon enough." _

_"__It's my fault, and I'm being punished for it." he said, though softer. _

_"__What do you mean you're being punished for it?" Mustang asked, but when he looked away from his magazine, Edward was asleep. _

_"__You're getting what's coming to you." _

___Edward muffled a scream with by biting his flesh hand as the hot tool burned his thigh. It seemed like it was melting his skin forever. Guess I was wrong about everything having happened to me already. _

_"__All you are is a whore soldier. You should just kill yourself." the man left with a satisfied smirk as he heard the muffled sobs. _

When Ed first woke up, he groaned, grabbing at his thigh immediately from the pain that filled him instantly. When he remembered what had happened, he decided to leave it alone. He moved to go to the shower, realizing that the best thing to do would be to keep it cleaned.

Edward was interrupted by Tucker standing in front of his bedroom door when it was opened.

"What do you want?" Ed spat. He wasn't in the mood to be a puppet to the man once more. Of course, his only power against the full grown man was the glare he was giving off, which affected Tucker as much as a puppy with a growl did.

"Alphonse is out to the market with Nina. I told them we needed some bread and milk. They should take a while; Nina is a terror at the market." Tucker smirked.

"Is that all you ever do? Send them off to the market, send them to a play date?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty pathetic that the famous Sewing Life Alchemist can only think to send an almost eleven–year old boy and a four–year old girl to the market and play dates while he rapes and abuses a kid!" a grin grew on the boy's face.

"Oh, Edward, that you could even think that this is rape and abuse, that is just terrible," Tucker said, his face covered with an act of seeming sad and shocked. "I'm not doing anything bad to you. I'm training you to be a wonderful soldier. I'm trying to show the world my research, and you're the research."

"Explain the sex, then!" the youngest Alchemist shouted. He felt like punching a pillow, or better yet, the man's face.

"Edward, you do that to me." the golden eyes widened from across the room.

"The hell are you talking about?" Ed asked, though his voice didn't contain the force that it did before. His voice was wavering slightly, even though he was desperately trying to convince himself that the man was lying. ___He's just trying to get to me. Yeah, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't. _

"The way you walk, the way you talk, you are intentionally turning me on. No doubt so that you can plead that I did something like rape you so that you can become number one around the plate." Tucker told the pre–teen.

"Y-You're a liar. I hate it when you do that stuff to me." Edward forced out of his lips.

"I'm not lying, Edward. You're the one who's lying to yourself. Admit it," Tucker turned away from the boy, a grin growing on his lips that he hid away. "Meet me in my bedroom. I think we could use a change of scenery." he then walked out of the room.

Ed sat down on his bed for a few moments. His blonde strands falling forward as he looked down at his lap. Toying with a strand of fabric off of his pajama pants, he was at a loss.

Do I really do that to Tucker? No, I can't! I'm normal. Alphonse is the same way and Tucker doesn't do anything to him. But then again, Al doesn't have a human body right now..

The pre–teen gave a sigh, standing from his bed and making his way to Tucker's bedroom. He hesitated at first, not wanting to open the door. Eventually, though, Ed managed to open it despite how he felt.

"Edward, you actually came. I thought I would have to force you," Tucker said with a chuckle. When Ed didn't respond, Tucker began to speak again. "I think you deserve a break from the torture. Well, if you can do what I ask of you for now, at least. Now, lay on the bed."

The blonde would rather do as the man asked than be tortured again, so he worked his way over to the large king sized mattress and laid on it. Tucker must have felt so lonely in such a large bed all by himself at night. Then again, no one ever told Ed that Tucker was alone.

He has to be if he does this with me all the time..

"I figured we could just have sex without anything bad happening to you today. Do you think you can manage that?" Tucker asked. Ed looked at him with dull eyes. He didn't know how to respond. If he said yes, he would be giving consent. If he said no, he could be tortured.

"Y-Yes." Ed managed out. He let out a shaky breath when Tucker removed his pajama pants–easily sliding off since they were a bit too big for the fit pre–teen. The man then removed the baby blue boxers, and he worked on his own situation.

**{Sexual content ahead. If you are offended by sexual rape of a minor, please skip this part. I will let everyone know when it is safe to read again.}**

This time, Tucker actually prepared Edward, and he seemed to do so very carefully. The child couldn't comprehend why he was doing this; it had never been done before. Tucker had never taken a thought to Edward's well being. Ever.

The blonde had been stretched out enough from the previous attacks that it didn't take hardly any preparation for him to be ready. Tucker didn't even need to slab the boy with much lube; it being the first time he had used any sort of lubrication with Edward anyway.

"We may need to take a break from this, Eddie boy, you're getting loose," Tucker commented. The younger stayed silent, not wanting to have anything to do with what was happening. Unfortunately, he did. "Ah, staying silent. Got it."

He stayed silent while Tucker continued what he was doing. Apparently the man really wanted this sex, since he didn't mind Edward being silent. Of course, there was always the matter of fact that Tucker wanted to embed being a perfect soldier out of him, and usually the perfect soldiers wouldn't speak unless spoken to.

**{The sexual acts are over, it is safe to read again.}**

They finished up and Tucker allowed Edward to get dressed and shower without any interruptions. The teenager was confused, though grateful. Maybe he finally got found out with what he's been doing?

But Edward couldn't lie to himself like that. He knew that if someone hadn't found out what was going on by now, they probably wouldn't even find out until he was so screwed up that he ended up in the loony bin.

A day went by when Ed noticed that the burn mark on him looked odd. It was crusted at the sides, and it looked like yellow puss was coming out of it. Frowning, he realized it was probably infected. He really didn't want to go back to that doctor, though knowing no other way out of it, he went. And he went alone.

Ed didn't want Alphonse to come with since he would question where the mark had come from. And not wanting it to get more infected, he just went to the doctor. He had already lost his limbs. Besides, he could give a quack answer to the doctor, and he probably wouldn't question a think.

Just Ed's luck, he was called in by Doctor Mcgakric again. If the man put a lot of these things together, he could find out what had been going on and put a stop to it. Somehow, Edward wasn't as terrified as him putting it together as he was trying to put a stop to it and ending up pissing Tucker off.

"Well, Edward, looks like you're back," Mcgakric said as Ed waited on the bed that had those ridiculous paper sheets over it that people are terrified of ripping. "Wasn't expecting you back for a little while, but I guess your just accident prone. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have a mark on my leg, and I think it's infected." Ed answered simply.

"Where on your leg?" the doctor questioned.

"My thigh." he answered easily. Mcgakric had Edward strip to his boxers and noticed the burn mark by lifting the boxers just a bit. He clicked his tongue a few times before speaking.

"Well, Edward, it looks like it's infected. Unfortunately it also looks to be a few days old, so I'm going to have to fish through it with tools and remove the puss." the doctor told.

"How will you remove the puss?" Ed didn't want anyone poking around inside of him without knowing the procedure.

"Well, I'll start by giving you an anesthetic which will numb you, and then I will use my tools to go through the wound and remove the puss with a small tool that's almost like a vacuum." Mcgakric explained.

"It won't hurt?" Ed asked.

"The anesthetic will wear off, but by then you'll be prescribed with some medication that you can take if the pain is too much to bear. It'll be bandaged so you won't injure it any further. Sound like a plan?" Mcgakric verified.

"Yeah, I guess I could live with that.." Ed trailed off. "Will there be needles involved?" he asked.

"Unfortunately so. And if you do not sit still, I'll be restraining you onto the bed. Understand?"

"Yes, sir.." Ed trailed off. He knew he would be restrained into the bed. Ever since Tucker...he hadn't been able to let the needles into his skin.

After being restrained onto the bed for putting up a fit about the needles, he ended up having to be sedated. It was too much for the restraints, they were beginning to break from Ed's automail. He let himself be put to sleep, knowing when he woke it would be all over.

___Edward muffled a scream with by biting his flesh hand as the hot tool burned his thigh. It seemed like it was melting his skin forever. _

"Ah!" Edward jumped up in bed, noticing he wasn't restrained anymore. He was still in the hospital, and looking around the room he noticed Mustang sitting in a far off corner.

"Nightmare?" the raven haired man asked, raising an eyebrow from the newspaper he was reading. He didn't seem to interested in Ed's nightmare at all.

"What's it to you?" a smart ass remark. Edward had been making a lot of these lately. ___I guess I did it without realizing after_ Tucker...He didn't finish the thought.

"Your doctor called me from my office, told me you were sedated in the hospital," Mustang didn't seem happy about this. "Do you know what was running through my head, Fullmetal? I thought you could have been in an accident, or you were attacked!"

"I can hold my own in a fight, you know that. Besides, if I had been in an accident, there's nothing that could happen that's as bad as what's already happened." ___He didn't even care if he got hurt because of it. Everything that could happen had already happened._

Grabbing his head, Edward let out a groan of pain at his thoughts. Mustang watched him, seeming worried, wanting to go make sure the pre–teen was alright, but Edward didn't notice this, and Mustang couldn't let himself lose his composure over some kid.

When Ed finally regained himself, he turned to Mustang.

"So, why did they call you?" Edward asked, laying back down in bed. He was exhausted, even for being knocked out for a while. He noticed that he didn't even know the time.

"They needed me to sign you out of here since I'm technically your legal guardian. Same drill with when you were in the hospital last time," Mustang said dully. "Maybe we should just get you a helmet." he then smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ed rolled his eyes. "So, no one else is here, right?"

"Hawkeye is outside of the room, but no one else is here." Roy answered.

"Why is she here?" Ed asked.

"She's my bodyguard and secretary, Fullmetal." Mustang sighed. He flipped through the newspaper, seeming bored.

"Oh.." the blonde trailed off. Silence filled the room before there was a knock on the door. The doctor and Riza both entered.

"Well, Edward, you're free to go. Just take care of that wound and you won't end up here again. You can pick up your prescription on the way out at the front desk." Mcgakric explained.

"Thanks, doc. Maybe you're not a quack after all." Ed smirked. It was clear that the doctor had never been called that by anyone else before by the light laugh he gave in response before saying his goodbyes, warning Ed not to get into anymore trouble, and walking out.

"So, Fullmetal, I won't need to make anymore trips here, yes?" Mustang asked. He didn't like getting his schedule interrupted because a kid decided to do something stupid like hide a burn until it became infected.

"Don't worry, you won't." Edward rolled his eyes once again. He kicked the blanket off of him, reaching for his clothes that were laying on a table in the room.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, where did you get the burn mark from?" Mustang raised an eyebrow. He didn't notice how Ed tensed up at the mentioning of the wound.

___Tucker did it to me. You have to stop it. Please! Make him go away and don't let him near me ever again! _

"I was being stupid, practicing with some Alchemy I shouldn't have." Edward lied. He thought it was smooth enough, anyway.

"And you didn't treat it right away?" the man asked. He knew the kid, and he knew that Ed wouldn't just let a burn mark go untreated until it became infected.

"Didn't know how." Ed shrugged it off. Even so, the kid knew better than that. Though, what Mustang didn't know was that Edward was too afraid of someone finding out about the wound's origin.

"Well, don't let it happen again." Mustang shook it off. He walked out of the hospital with Riza and that was the end.

___Dammit, you could have said something. You could have told them. Why didn't you just tell them? Maybe Tucker was right. You won't tell anyone because it's your fault. You like it too much._

* * *

**I have to give myself another week since I'm bringing home my baby cousin, who I'll be looking after for a few days. I'm hoping everyone will understand, he's really close to me, and just won't let me take a few minutes to update my Facebook, let alone allow me to write a whole chapter! Don't worry, though, as soon as he goes home, I'll be working on the chapters, and I can get out a bunch of them to update every week again! **

**Next Update: August 6th.**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you are sensitive to child abuse and rape, then please do not read this. I do not wish to offend anyone.**

* * *

**Previously on Rebellion: **

_"__Well, don't let it happen again." Mustang shook it off. He walked out of the hospital with Riza and that was the end. _

___Dammit, you could have said something. You could have told them. Why didn't you just tell them? Maybe Tucker was right. You won't tell anyone because it's your fault. You like it too much. _

Over the week, Tucker had become more gentle with Edward. It was a reward for being so good during their time in the basement, and so they continued their time in Tucker's bedroom whenever Alphonse and Nina would leave the house, which was quite often. Alphonse had almost become the sole caretaker of the little girl.

Ed didn't like it, no matter how much Tucker said that it was him that was causing it. It was being said so much that Edward had actually begun to believe it.

"Maybe if I was repulsive I couldn't do this.." Edward told himself, locking himself in the bathroom. A razor was located there, it was Tucker's for whenever he would shave his face. "Maybe if he thinks I'm ugly he wouldn't.."

Lifting the small razor, Ed decided to slice himself somewhere no one but Tucker would see. His upper thighs, where only someone who would see him in his boxers would see – and lately he had been sleeping in night pants instead of just his boxers.

When he was finished, Edward cleaned up with some water and toilet paper, carefully tending to the wounds. He didn't care if they got infected or not, he just didn't want anyone to find out he had been doing this. Then the dreaded word came up.

"Physical?!" Edward shouted, shocked that this hadn't come up before.

"Yes, Edward, you need a physical if you're going to stay in the military. Everyone gets one; the only reason you're getting yours so late is because you're so young that we didn't want you to stand in front of everyone else naked." Mustang explained, seeming bored and not very into the conversation. He was reading some report while he spoke.

"I don't need a physical, I was _just_ at the doctor. I was there _twice_, I'm sure I'm perfectly healthy now." Ed argued. If he couldn't use this as an excuse, than he had nothing left.

Mustang let out a dreary sigh. "It doesn't matter, Ed, you still need the physical for the military documents."

"The military documents go along with the non–military documents, you know. Whatever my documents from the hospital says, it copies them down onto my military file." Edward retorted.

"Stop being a baby and go get your physical. A doctor is waiting for you in the medical wing.___Go_." Mustang ordered.

"Son of a bitch.." Ed grumbled as he walked out the door.

___I could make a run for it. Instead of going to that stupid medical wing, I could run. But then Mustang would just make me go back...Ugh, what do I do?! I guess I could go and just stop being a baby about it... _

Walking into the medical wing and seeing the doctor, he began his decent to being found out. The cuts on his legs would be found, and he would probably be sent to some stupid therapist that would make him spill his guts. Well it wasn't happening. He wouldn't let it.

"Fullmetal, I've been expecting you," the male doctor said. "My name is Dr. Johnson, I'll be conducting your physical today. Come with me," he lead Edward to a room that's only separation from everywhere else was a thin curtain. "If you could get undressed." the doctor told.

Ed looked in the room to see if there was any way that anyone else could see. He never liked his Automail to be exposed, but for everything to be exposed like this. Tucker must have known that he would be needing a physical soon, and so that must have been why he was so gentle lately.

He shrugged his red coat off, laying it on the bed that was covered with paper sheets and began to remove his black jacket next. Once he had removed everything on his torso, he kicked his boots off and worked on his pants.

The doctor had turned around to give a false sense of privacy, but Ed knew as well as the doctor did that Johnson would just see everything anyway. Finishing stripping down to his boxers, Edward was content that he was not going to remove any more clothing. The doctor then turned around.

"Alright, Edward, please sit on the bed and we'll give you your physical. It should only take a few minutes," Johnson said. He grabbed a stethoscope and pressed it to Ed's chest, telling him the proper times to breath in and out.

Once that was over, he worked on examining Ed for any cuts or bruises, which was not a part of the physical at all. It was a personal request that was sent out by the boy's landlord, Shou Tucker. Noticing the cuts on Ed's legs, he marked it down on the file.

"You're free to get dressed and you can leave any time." the doctor said. He then walked out of the room, giving Ed the rest of his privacy back, and the pre–teen then dressed.

Edward didn't waste any time leaving; stopping by Mustang's office of course. He made sure that the Colonel knew that he had done the physical, just as ordered, before being allowed to go home. Even though Ed didn't want to go back home to see Tucker, he did so anyway, knowing that he would just be worse off if he procrastinated.

Returning back to the Tucker residence, Ed knew that he was in for it when Tucker found him. He had spent longer at Central headquarters than he was supposed to, or at least longer than usual. Unfortunately, Edward was not aware that Tucker had asked the doctor that was giving him his physical to look out for cuts or bruises.

Edward walked into the house and soon fell to the floor with a sharp stinging sensation on his cheek. It nearly brought him to tears. Ed didn't even know what had just happened, though when he looked up and saw Tucker standing over him, he knew that he had been hit, though was unaware of why.

"Let me see your legs!" Tucker shouted. He began to move for Ed's pants, the pre–teen struggling to get away. He didn't even know if Alphonse or Nina was home. "Let me see them!"

Tucker held Edward down onto the ground and worked his pants off. He had a lot of experience of doing this with Ed, and eventually managed to get them down. Immediately he noticed the cuts on his legs.

"You little whore!" Tucker yelled. He slapped Edward on the face again. "I can't believe you would do this to yourself! You idiot! Don't you know that this could be pinned on me!"

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Ed recited with tears escaping from his eyes. He hated being reduced to tears, but it seemed to happen often whenever he was with Tucker. "Please...I'm sorry.."

"You better be sorry you little slut," Tucker said. He kicked Edward in the side, causing the boy to curl into himself. "Go to your room.___Now_." Tucker said. Ed didn't waste any time, lifting himself off the ground and retreating to his bedroom where he dressed in his pajama pants.

Edward rested on his bed, curled in a ball with tears escaping his eyes. He sobbed into his pillow, not wanting to be heard by anyone. When he heard the door being opened, he stiffened and forced himself to stop sobbing immediately.

"Brother? I didn't know you were back from the Colonel's office," Alphonse's voice rang through the room. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked, coming closer. Ed didn't say anything. He just wanted to be left alone. "Brother?"

"I'm fine." Ed said, his voice muffled from the pillow. Knowing his face would be red and puffy from crying, he refused to look at his brother.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse asked, obviously not believing a thing that Edward was saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward repeated. _No I'm not, Al. Please, see that. _

"Did something happen at the Colonel's office?" Alphonse placed a hand on Ed's back, causing him to stiffen even more–if possible.

"No." Ed answered truthfully.___No, Al, something happened here. You have to get us out of here! _

"Alright...I'll be in the library if you need me. Maybe tomorrow we could go to the Central library instead of using Mr. Tucker's?" Alphonse suggested.

"Sounds great, Al, we'll do that." Edward said. Anything to get him out of the house and away from Tucker.

Alphonse left Ed alone, believing that his brother was tired and wanted to be alone. In truth, Edward nearly called out for Alphonse, to tell him to stay. He nearly hugged him and poured his guts to him, telling him everything that Tucker did. Nearly.

* * *

The next day, just like Al promised, the two of them went to the Central library. Edward had been happier than he had been since his first time with Tucker in the basement.

It wasn't too much longer that Edward had begun to dig into Tucker's past, finding a way to get Tucker in trouble without having to tell anyone what Tucker was doing to him. Of course, the Brigadier General Grand had found out what he was doing, having Edward and Alphonse removed from the home.

The only thing Ed was upset about was that they were leaving Nina. She would be left there, in that house, with that man, and Edward would be away. If he wasn't there, Tucker could do what he did to Edward to Nina. No one would be able to help her, and if no one put together the injuries during hospital trips and military visits, no one would ever do it for her.

"Promise you'll come and play with me." Nina said as she clung to Alphonse's armor.

"Promise." the brothers said simultaneously. Edward couldn't stay away from that house. Not only did he need to look after Nina and make sure she was alright; that house had become a huge part of his life. The darkest part, yes, but still a large part.

"Bye, Nina." Alphonse waved as the two began to walk away after the little girl had let go of Al. Edward looked back to see Tucker glaring at him.

That glare would haunt his nightmares forever.

* * *

**Ed's battle is nearly through, the next chapter will be the last. I may or may not add an Epilogue to the story, but the way I ended it in the next chapter, it only seems logical that I do add an Epilogue. I hope you are all ready for it, it's nearly the end. **

**Next Update: August 13th**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you are sensitive to the sexual abuse of a minor, please do not read. **

* * *

_**Previously on Rebellion: **_

___"Bye, Nina." Alphonse waved as the two began to walk away after the little girl had let go of Al. Edward looked back to see Tucker glaring at him._

_That glare would haunt his nightmares forever._

Everyone stared at Edward in shock as he finished speaking. The things he went through with Tucker and had never said a thing. The worst part, no one ever noticed. Gracia placed a hand on Edward's back gently before holding him close.

The first thing she noticed was that Ed had grown stiff once her hand was on his back, but he had relaxed just before she pulled him closer, and he continued to stay relaxed.

"Edward.." Roy trailed off. He remembered every single time that Ed had been injured, that he would be there and not even notice. When the kid was in the hospital and said that he was being punished for losing Alphonse's body, he had no clue what he meant, now he thought he may know. "I am___so _sorry."

"It's over now, Mustang, it's not your fault," Ed said, not making eye contact with anyone. Judging by his voice wavering numerous times during his story, he was probably hiding the fact that he was crying. "The only place where it replays is right in here." he tapped the side of his head.

"Do you think you would want to talk to a professional about this?" Hughes asked. It was only logical that the teenager go see a therapist, he went through hell, and was probably still going through hell mentally and emotionally.

"No, I don't want anyone to know," Edward said quickly. In his haste to tell everyone no, he had looked up to see all of them. His eyes were bloodshot, he had been hiding himself the entire time. "Especially not Alphonse.."

"Alphonse doesn't know?" Roy asked. "Why haven't you told him? Why hasn't he found out?" It did make the man feel a little bit better that not only had he not realized what had been going on in Tucker's house behind closed doors, but neither had the boy who was___always_ with Edward.

"No, he doesn't know, and he's not going to find out," Ed said sternly. Looking up at the men with his lost expression had suddenly become a glare directed to Roy after he said this. "I don't need him finding out how disgusting I am either."

"Edward, despite what Mr. Tucker said, it was not your fault. You didn't have anything to do with what he did to you, it was just his sick mind." Gracia said as she continued to hold him close.

"I know that," Ed said. "I know it wasn't my fault, I know everything he did to me was what ___he _did and I didn't do ___anything. I know._ But I guess a little part of me believes what he said."

"That's why you should go to a therapist and talk to someone." Roy told him.

"I'm not doing that, Mustang!" Ed shouted.

Upon hearing the shouting, Alphonse stood outside of the bedroom door. Elysia had been busy playing anyway, and Al told her he was going to the bathroom. The girl bought it easily; anyone would if they didn't know that Alphonse was just a hollow suit of armor.

Al knew that it was wrong to eves drop, but if there was a chance that his brother could be hurt–or hurting someone else–he would step in to stop whatever was happening.

"It would be in your best interest, Fullmetal. If you don't do it, I can always make it an order." Mustang said sternly.

"Roy, please, you're not going to get anything through to him if you force it," Hughes said. He knelt to Edward. "Ed, I have to know; if this happened so many years ago, what brought everything back? Have you been thinking about this since the day you left?"

"No, that's not it.." Edward trailed off. "Everything was fine, I only thought about it once in a while, and I could manage it, but..."

"What is it?"

"He's still alive." Ed told him.

"What? Still alive? He was executed, you know that, Ed." Hughes told the youngest boy.

"No, he's really alive," Edward said. "I saw him in Lab five when I sneaked in."

"Lab five? You went into Lab five?!" Roy shouted. ___So Hughes didn't tell him..._

"Uh.." Ed trailed off. He had already gotten chewed out by Ross, he didn't need to get a lecture from Mustang as well.

"I didn't tell you, Roy, but Ed sneaked into Lab five and found out a lot of useful stuff," Hughes told his friend. "He's alright now. I'm more worried about how he saw Tucker." he then turned to Edward to get the rest of what happened.

"Well, I went to Lab five–you know that–and I saw Tucker there. He wasn't..the same.." Edward said.

"How do you mean?" Gracia asked.

"He...he was a chimera..but he kept his intelligence." Ed informed them.

"A chimera?!" Roy shouted. "Where is he now?!"

"I don't know, the place was destroyed, and I guess he left before it completely fell apart. My guess is whoever was keeping him alive took him in and relocated him somewhere safe." the boy told the adults.

"Great, so now not only do I have to worry about Scar, I have to find out where Tucker's been hiding as well," Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Today is just not my day."

At that very moment, the timer for the cookies went off. Gracia squeezed Ed's shoulder reassuringly before she stood.

"Looks like the cookies are done, I'll go take care of them," Gracia announced, walking close to Roy. "Be nice." she whispered, making her way out of the room. Noticing Al, she could only nod before walking to the kitchen.

"Edward, I really recommend that you go see a therapist," Roy brought up again. "If you don't, you'll just see the images of what Tucker did to you for the rest of your life."

"I don't want to. I don't want to talk about it to anyone; I didn't even want to talk about it to you guys. I can deal with the nightmares and the images, I've been doing fine so far." Edward told the older man.

"Ed," Roy took the boy's nickname and ran with it. "After the Ishvalan rebellion, I went to see a therapist at the suggestion of Hawkeye, and it did me wonders."

"You told me you still saw what happened." Edward retorted.

"It's much better than it was before," Roy responded. "I remembered what happened only when you looked at me the way you did when we were fighting."

The door burst open and Alphonse walked in.

"What is the Colonel talking about, brother? What did Tucker do to you that made him recommend therapy?"

Normally Alphonse wouldn't have just walked right in and interrupted everything, but he had overheard some of the stuff they said. The mention of Tucker doing something, the talk of therapy, how Tucker was alive. He heard everything about that.

Ed hesitated before speaking. He didn't want Alphonse to know; he had said so to the other men. If he said anything to Al, he knew what would happen. Alphonse would recommend therapy just as Roy did, or worse, he would want Ed to talk to _him_ about it.

Then Alphonse would probably blame himself, not seeing all the signs, or being away too much to spend time with Nina. He would feel more guilty than Mustang and Hughes did, being there the entire time. Then he would finally realize why Edward had flipped out so badly when Tucker had turned Nina into a chimera using alchemy.

"Alphonse, your brother-" Roy was cut off by a nasty glare from the teenager. The man wanted to tell the younger Elric about what had happened to his older brother, but it would just cause Edward to be more angry, and probably more depressed.

Besides, the man knew that if he felt guilty, Alphonse sure as hell would feel guilty.

"Ed, I think you should tell Alphonse. I know what you're thinking, but it would be best if Alphonse know." Hughes said, a hell of a lot more calmly than Roy would have.

"But...but..what he'll think.." Edward couldn't get his whole sentence out, but both of the older men knew what he was meaning to say.

"Ed, it'll be alright. Alphonse won't hate you at all, understand? What happened was___not_ your fault." Hughes told him. Edward nodded a little, knowing there was no way of worming out of it with the military men here.

"Alphonse.." Ed trailed off.

"Brother, please, just tell me what is going on." Alphonse said. Edward looked to Hughes who gave him a nod of reassurance.

"Al..four years ago..before I became a State Alchemist.." Ed couldn't get himself to get the words out. Finally, he forced himself to say it. "Before I became a State Alchemist..Tucker would take me to the basement.."

"You said he was helping you with your Alchemy, right?" Alphonse asked. He didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah..." ___That's what he said, anyway. _"Well..when we were in the basement...he would..he would hit me and.." Edward had to look back to Hughes, only to see both of the men nodding him on this time. Looking back to Al, he continued speaking. "He would hit me and he...he..raped me.."

There was a silence in the room. No one dared make a sound, waiting for the younger brother to respond. The men in the room expected Alphonse to comfort his brother immediately, but what they ended up with was not at all what they imagined.

"I'll kill him!" Alphonse shouted out suddenly. "I can't believe he would do that to you! The nerve; I will find him and I will end him!"

"Calm down, Alphonse, just calm down." Roy tried. He was more worried the kid would go ballistic and attack him–or any unmarried older man that came near Ed.

"Look, we'll leave you two alone, and Ed, you can tell Alphonse everything you've told us, alright?" Hughes asked gently. The boy nodded when the sniffles began. The men decided it was time to take their leave at this point. "Alphonse, just come and get us when we're needed." the younger brother nodded, the military men leaving.

After an hour, Alphonse still hadn't left the room. Hughes had started to get a little worried, so he left Roy in the kitchen with Gracia and knocked on the bedroom door to see if they needed anything.

"Yes?" Alphonse's voice asked.

"It's me, I just wanted to ask if you guys were alright in there." Hughes said, knowing the two would recognize his voice.

Alphonse then opened the door so Hughes could see that physically, they were both fine. Edward was curled up in the bed, facing away from the man, sniffling quietly.

Hughes smiled softly at knowing they were both okay, but knew that Edward was crying and upset about telling Alphonse. The man was sure that they would be alright, though, and even better with Al knowing about what had happened.

"Do you boys need anything while I'm here?" Hughes asked. Even if they said they didn't need anything, he would be back with a plate of Gracia's cookies for them.

"No, we're alright." Alphonse said. He sat beside the bed, Ed turning over so that he could grip Al's armored hand. Hughes could see that Edward had obviously been crying; his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked absolutely miserable.

"Alright, then." Hughes shut the door behind him, to give the boys privacy as he walked to the kitchen. Gracia handed him a plate of cookies, knowing that her husband would want to give them to the boys. The two shared a smile before Hughes returned to the bedroom.

"You really think giving him a plate of cookies is going to make everything better?" Roy asked. It wasn't harsh, it was just a simple question, though his tone sounded more depressed than anything. Depressed that he couldn't save the kid before he had to submit himself to that.

"It's a start," Gracia said with a smile. "I know that a plate of cookies won't erase all of the pain he's gone through in that house, but maybe it will let him know that he's safe here, and that he can stay as long as he wants."

"Huh," Roy then had to smile himself.

"Maybe this is the start."

* * *

**The Epilogue is next week (on my birthday! :D) and then this will be over. It's sort of sad to see this story end, but I feel like I accomplished something amazing :) **

**Next Update: August 20th**


	15. Chapter 15

___Two years later_

"So, Edward. How are you feeling today?"

Doctor Clay had been looking after Ed since he came into his office the first time as a short sixteen year–old that looked like he had been emotionally beaten.

The situation was explained by his superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, who by now had been promoted to a General.

"I feel really good, Clay. I got an apartment nearby with the money I've saved and the job I got at the coffee shop has really been working out for me."

This kid, the kid that wouldn't separate from his brother, had finally gotten over his fear of being alone shortly after his seventeenth birthday and was visiting his therapist by himself instead of going with his little brother.

Clay had to say; he was proud. Edward Elric was his biggest concern when he came in–being a part of the military. When Clay had first read that bit of information in his files, he assumed that Ed had seen something awful while being in the line of duty.

But it was much worse.

To think that a man could be so cruel to a child; it was something no one would ever want to think about.

Raping, beating, burning, and manipulating a child. It was hard for even Clay to think about, and he saw things like this almost every day. But for some reason, Ed's case stood out the most.

"And how is Alphonse doing?" Clay asked. When Al was mentioned, a smile lit up Ed's face.

"Al is..Al is really good. He keeps talking about taking a vacation soon. I think he wants to go to Rezembool; we haven't been in a little while." Edward explained.

"Yes, I remember," Clay remembered when Ed came to him to let him know that he wouldn't show up for a little while because he was going back to his hometown–Rezembool–and he would do so whenever he had a mission as well.

Edward had left the military a few months back when he was able, though stayed great friends with his former coworkers.

"You will get to see Winry if you go, yes?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, I really want to see her. Besides, it's been too long since my last Automail check–up. She'll probably be upset about it." Edward said, his flesh hand running over his Automail limbs.

"At least you're thinking about it. I'm sure she won't be too upset." Clay smiled.

Ed had mentioned Winry quite a few times during his visits–Ed hated calling the appointments 'visits', as it reminded him too much of his time in the basement–though made it crystal clear that Winry knew nothing about what Tucker did.

His explanation to Winry was that Mustang and Alphonse had forced him to do it instead of telling her the truth. When Clay mentioned that she could support Edward if he told her what actually happened, Ed retorted with how if he told Winry, she would suddenly become overprotective and coddling, and Ed explained that ha already had enough of that from Al and Mustang.

"Yeah, maybe she won't get _too_ mad." Edward laughed.

"Now, Ed, I am going to ask you a question that may upset you, but I would like you to answer me honestly." Clay said.

"Sure, what is it?" Edward asked, giving his approval for the questioning to begin.

"When you first came to me, it was four years after you had been separated from Tucker and you had been dealing with your problems on your own for some time, yes?" Clay asked. There was a silent nod from Edward. "Tell me this, Edward. How much better do you feel after two years of seeing me?" Clay asked. There was a bit of hesitation and long silence before Ed actually answered.

"I..I feel much better, Clay," Ed choked out.

"Care to elaborate on 'much better'?" Clay asked.

"Well, when I first came to see you, I was scared. And I've been scared before, like scared for my life and not knowing if I'll be breathing in the next few minutes, but I was more scared than ever scared for my life. Because I would rather be dead than any of that ever happen again. Before, I couldn't be in the same room as a man that wasn't married by myself, but now, I can," Ed smiled to himself. "I know some people might not feel like that's much of an accomplishment, but it really is for me." Edward explained.

Thank you for sharing that with me, Edward. I feel honored that you are able to discuss that with me," Clay said with a smile as he wrote something down on his note pad. "Our time is up. If you plan on coming back, just make an appointment in the office with Nancy. If you're going to Rezembool, just make an appointment when you get back."

"Sure thing." Ed said, standing from the sofa.

"Oh, and Edward, my private line is always free for you if you need to talk while you're gone." Clay reminded, having said this a thousand times.

"Thanks." Ed smiled, walking out of the room.

_He had only one reason to keep going through all the torture–Alphonse. Now he's got a bright outlook on life, and continues to keep going even through the nightmares that live on through his head. He has the strength to make it through whatever anything is thrown at him now. _

_Fin. _

* * *

**The last chapter, the Epilogue, is finished. I'm extremely proud of this story, and I would like to thank everyone who has stuck through it even though it progressed slowly or I skipped some Tuesdays. **

**I don't just want to thank them, though, I want to thank everyone that has taken time to read my story, as well as everyone who has left reviews. I don't quite remember if I ever got a hate review, but even if I did, I want to thank anyone who did that as well, since you still took time out of your day to read my story and review as well. **

**I also want to thank my close friends that helped me through some difficult times I was going through while writing this. I couldn't have done this without support from you readers, you reviewers, and my close friends. **

**I hope that everyone likes this, and please leave me a review to let me know how you enjoyed the story together as a whole piece. It's completed, and I'm so very happy. **

**Now that it has been completed, I will be sending the attention I was giving 'Rebellion' to some of my other stories that are older and need revising, as well as the stories that I have yet to be completed. You can bet that anything from 2010 will be revised!**

**Your reviews will be my birthday present, as today is my birthday :) **

**Thank you all :) **


End file.
